


Słowiarze i iluzjoniści

by Hek



Category: Oz (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Mental Breakdown, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Prison, Prison
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>więziennie i postapokaliptycznie</p><p> </p><p>Uwaga:<br/>bez znajomości "Teen Wolfa" lektura fanfika nie ma sensu, natomiast "Oz" można pominąć - najważniejsze jest to, że akcja tego serialu rozgrywa się w więzieniu (chociaż, oczywiście, zachęcam do obejrzenia całości, bo WARTO #serialmojegożycia #takiedobro #HBO).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słowiarze i iluzjoniści

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/gifts).



> Skłamałam, to nie jest crossover Teen Wolfa z Oz, tylko crossover crossoveru, makatka tkana z nawiązań. Wszystkie skojarzenia z innymi produktami pop-i-nie-pop-kultury są jak najbardziej wskazane. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dla Ori, urodzinowo (2012)

 

**Słowiarz**

_Z poziomu ziemi zawsze można się stoczyć jeszcze niże_ j, myśli Stiles, przesuwając dłonią po szorstkiej powierzchni, jakby próbował nauczyć się na pamięć rozkładu szczelin. _Wszystko jest kwestią perspektywy._

Nie czuje już zimna, chociaż podłoga, na której leży, to surowy beton bez żadnej osłony, a on nie ma na sobie nawet bielizny. Nie docierają tu żadne odgłosy z zewnątrz, żadne zgrzyty, stukoty czy jęki, tylko cisza wdziera się prosto do mózgu, wypłukując resztki rozsądku. Znikają kolory i emocje. Nawet wściekłość, która w pierwszych godzinach odsiadki miota człowiekiem od jednego końca celi do drugiego i zmusza do krzyku lub bezsensownego tłuczenia pięściami w ścianę, wydaje się teraz odległym wspomnieniem. Tak samo fałszywym, jak cały świat za murami. Odbiciem odbicia odbicia.

Na koniec przychodzi rezygnacja i wtedy jest dobrze, to już ostatni etap podróży. Stiles siedzi w „dziurze” po raz czwarty, więc wie, że tutaj nie musi niczego udawać. Co za ulga! Zwija się w kłębek i rysuje szlaczki palcem po betonie, wyobrażając sobie, że świecą w ciemności. Gdzieś tam, po drugiej stronie drzwi, Chris Argent prowokuje szefa El Norte, rujnując tkany od wielu tygodni sojusz, ale Stiles nie ma siły się tym przejmować. Pomartwi się później, jak wyjdzie z karceru. Albo w ogóle da sobie spokój. Jest przecież tylko sobą, waży jeszcze mniej, niż przed rokiem, sama skóra i kości, i nie potrafi nawet podnieść się z ziemi po tym, jak oberwał od tego Irlandczyka. Jak mu tam było? Pewnie O’Neil albo O’Bryan, oni wszyscy nazywają się tak samo. Na dodatek nie pamięta, jak się składa litery w słowa, a to już duży problem, bo bez słów jest nikim, po prostu rozpływa się w niebycie jak pieprzona para pod prysznicem. Jakby go nigdy nie było.

– Aha, tak, jasne. Chciałbyś – mruczy do siebie i z trudem przewraca się na wznak. Zacieki na suficie czasami przypominają litery. A czasami nie. Stiles naprawdę ma nadzieję, że Argent nie da się zabić, bo szukanie współlokatora jest kłopotliwe, szczególnie w miejscu takim, jak Oz. Nie chciałby wracać do punktu wyjścia po tych pięciu latach. Nie jest pewien, czy dałby sobie radę w pojedynkę. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie chciałoby mu się zacząć próbować.

Strażnik przychodzi zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Jak zwykle.

– Ubieraj się – mówi i rzuca na podłogę stertę nienagannie poskładanych ubrań, które pachną pralnią chemiczną. Pętla czasowa zostaje przerwana i Stiles mruży oczy w świetle jarzeniówek, które palą się na korytarzu dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Mija południe, warczy dzwonek, więźniowie zmierzają w stronę stołówki. Stara, dobra rutyna. A jednak nadmiar bodźców przyprawia Stilesa o ból głowy i ciało staje się nagle większym problemem, niż słowa, których ciągle brakuje, mimo że są już bardzo blisko. Wyczuwa je. Maca językiem jak dziurę po wybitym zębie, chociaż nie jest to wcale przyjemne uczucie. A jednak nie może przestać tego robić.

Gdyby nie ściana, znowu upadłby na ziemię, bo siniaki i skaleczenia wcale nie zniknęły – to tylko on na kilka godzin zapomniał o ich istnieniu. Teraz wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Coś ty taki milczący, Stiliński? Poszło ci w pięty? – Strażnik popycha go lekko, raczej _pro forma,_ niż z intencją zrobienia rzeczywistej krzywdy, ale mimo to boli jak diabli. Stiles zaciska zęby i przyspiesza kroku.

– Wzruszająca troska, Andy, bracie – odpowiada, zanim zdąży pomyśleć – ale nie martw się, nic mi nie jest. Po prostu zaschło mi w gardło. Kilka piw na pewno postawiłoby mnie na nogi.

Andy, barczysty i wielki jak góra, zanosi się śmiechem. Ma dobry humor, za piętnaście minut kończy szychtę.

– No jasne. Piwo tak ma. Sam zaraz kupię czteropak i pojadę do kumpla na mecz. Nasi grają z Ruskimi.

Niestety, zamiast piwa, do obiadu podają kompot, który nigdy nie widział gruszek, a wybrańcy bogów dostają zamiast tego ciepłą colę bez gazu. Ryż wygląda odrażająco, ale Stiles jest tak głodny, że wszystko mu jedno, nie zamierza wybrzydzać. Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, rzucone mimochodem w drodze do stołu, i od razu orientuje się, na czym stoi, sytuacja w stołówce jest przejrzysta jak wódka. Tutaj najłatwiej zorientować się, o co chodzi, kto z kim trzyma, a kto komu ostatnio przejechał kosą po żebrach. Wprawnym oczom nie umyka żaden szczegół. Tego dnia ludzie są niespokojni, w powietrzu wisi konflikt. Nawet strażnicy to wyczuwają, krążąc dookoła sali jak sępy w poszukiwaniu padliny.

Chris Argent urzęduje tam, gdzie zwykle, pod ścianą, i rozmawia z jednym ze swoich „żołnierzy” – nie zauważa Stilesa aż do momentu, gdy ten siada naprzeciw niego. Albo nie chce zauważyć, tak, to bardziej prawdopodobne, bo Argent ma oczy dookoła około głowy i nigdy nie daje się zaskoczyć. Na pewno nie komuś takiemu, jak Stiles. A już na pewno nie tuż przed wybuchem rebelii, którą sam zainicjował.

– Tak, wiem, wyszedłem z „dziury” za szybko. – Chris przerywa wreszcie rozmowę i patrzy na Stilesa, który zaczyna ostentacyjnie grzebać widelcem w talerzu. Wyławia kawałki mięsa, przeżuwa, i mówi, przede wszystkim mówi, bo to potrafi najlepiej. Znowu jest w ciągu. – Czyżbym popsuł ci plany? Och, nie przeszkadzaj sobie, widzę, że nie tylko zjebałeś mój sojusz, ale nawiązałeś nowy, gratulacje, bardzo ładnie to wygląda. Na oko kilka ofiar, zaostrzona dyscyplina przez następne tysiąc lat plus kupa roboty dla pielęgniarek. Macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego – wskazuje brodą nazistów, skupionych wokół nowego przywódcy (Stiles nie chce wiedzieć, co się stało z poprzednim). Wyglądają jak stado najaranych sterydami indyków – oni też lubią zasady, książeczki z obrazkami i inne takie, wiesz, kiedyś nawet czytałem jeden instruktaż w Internecie, był o Żydach. Bardzo pouczający. Zapamiętałem kilka rycin, na pewno byłbyś pod wrażeniem, artysta miał powalające wyczucie detalu.

– O, widzę, że całkiem nieźle się trzymasz. A chodziły słuchy, że straciłeś głos. – Cholerny Argent nigdy się nie tłumaczy, nie wspominając już o przepraszaniu, dlatego Stiles nie spodziewa się niczego w tym rodzaju. O nie, za dobrze go zna. Traci jednak pewność siebie i cudem odzyskaną erudycję, gdy dostrzega w oczach Chrisa coś na kształt niepokoju. _To nie jest normalne, tak nie powinno być,_ myśli. I wtedy, w ułamku sekundy doznaje iluminacji, jak mawiał Scott (stop, nie myśleć o Scotcie), i wie już, że wcześniej nie docenił zagrożenia a teraz wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli.

Odkłada widelec i bierze głęboki oddech, starając się nie rozglądać na boki. Argent unosi brwi do góry. Wie, że teraz obaj już wiedzą i chyba, w jakimś sensie, czuje ulgę z tego powodu, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Czas zwalnia. Każdy szelest wydaje się głośny jak seria z kałasznikowa… tak, świetne porównanie. Brawo, Stiles.

– Okej, rozumiem. NAPRAWDĘ nie powinienem wychodzić z „dziury” tak szybko. – Stiles szybko wraca do równowagi, bo nie ma innego wyjścia, przecież trzeba coś zrobić. W jego głowie racjonalne myśli toczą wojnę z wizjami apokalipsy a komputer pokładowy pracuje pełną parą. Jeszcze trochę i znowu nastąpi zwarcie, to tylko kwestia czasu, ale póki co, trzeba wykorzystać ostatnie pokłady energii. Wyczyścić je do zera. – Kto?

Argent niemal niedostrzegalnie wskazuje bossa El Norte, który, jakby wiedział, że o nim mowa, od dłuższego czasu nie odrywa od nich wzroku. Bawi się nożem – strażnicy od dawna przymykają oczy na takie rzeczy, rzadko robią rewizję. Oni też chcą przeżyć, najlepiej w jednym kawałku. Co ich obchodzi kilka rozoranych tętnic?

 Przy sąsiednim stole, nieco bardziej na prawo, naziści i motocykliści zaczynają coraz głośniej rozmawiać, nie szczędząc Latynosom głupich uwag. Tatuaże na ich ciałach przypominają koszmar artysty, uzależnionego od wątków mitologicznych. Oni też mają noże, dużo noży, kto wie, kogo przekupili lub podtopili w kiblu, żeby je zdobyć. Stiles przełyka ślinę. Ma wrażenie, że trafił do niewłaściwego filmu.

– Miałeś się w to nie pakować. Nie teraz, przed warunkowym. Kurwa, czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko dokumentnie spierdolić? – W głosie Argenta czai się furia.

– A nie mogłeś mi po prostu powiedzieć, że znowu urządzasz safari? – odpowiada Stiles, z trudem panując nad emocjami, bo wszystko staje się oczywiste, gdy oczy bossa El Norte (nazywa się Raul Suárez i przypomina kogoś, kogo obaj znali w poprzednim życiu) na krótką chwilę zapalają się na czerwono. Nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi, okazywanie zdziwienia to pierwszy krok do kostnicy. Poza tym, to jest Oz, a tutaj wszystko jest możliwe, nawet pieprzony wilkołak, który Bóg wie co wyczynia w czasie pełni. Może przenoszą go wtedy do celi śmierci? – O rany, nie wierzę… Chris, do kurwy nędzy, naprawdę nie musiałeś nasyłać na mnie Irlandczyków, komunikacja werbalna też jest fajna, wiesz? Musimy się stąd wydostać, najlepiej natychmiast.

– Za późno – warczy Argent i daje znaki swoim „łowcom”. Jest ich czterech, zawsze jakieś wsparcie, chociaż to nie to samo, co w Beacon Hills.

Stiles na chwilę zamyka oczy, robi mu się niedobrze. Sam się sobie dziwi, że w międzyczasie zdołał zjeść niemal całą porcję ryżu, teraz nie byłby w stanie przełknąć ani jednego kęsa. Kątem oka dostrzega ruch na środku sali. Czuje skok adrenaliny, fala gorąca uderza mu do głowy. Ktoś kogoś popycha, taca z jedzeniem frunie w górę przy akompaniamencie przekleństw, potem jakiś motocyklista chwyta krzesło i… zaczyna się taniec.

Gotowi do startu, start.

Stiles chce odskoczyć, zaszyć się za przewróconym stołem, ale zamiast tego, jak idiota robi krok naprzód, potem drugi, a potem trzyma już w ręku jakiś przedmiot, chyba odłamek talerza. Widzi jak jeden z łowców doskakuje do Suáreza – to, co się potem dzieje, nie wygląda zbyt pięknie. Tymczasem Latynosi zajmują się strażnikami, wokół grubego Andy’ego rośnie ludzki mur, napęczniały złością i pragnieniem zemsty. Słychać krzyki. Jeden z czarnych rzuca się na Stilesa, robi to jednak tak nieudolnie, że ląduje pod stołem razem z kubkami po kompocie i resztkami jedzenia. Podłoga jest mokra i przez to śliska jak lód.

Dobra, stara, kochana podłoga. W jednej chwili Stiles bierze rozmach, żeby uderzyć kolejnego przeciwnika, a w drugiej – smakuje własną krew, która spływa do gardła obfitym strumieniem. _Pożegnaj się z zębami, nie będą ci więcej potrzebne._ Ktoś pochyla się nad nim a potem chwyta za przedramiona i, nie zważając na to, że to najprostszy sposób na wyłamanie kości ze stawów, ciągnie go w niewiadomym kierunku. Stiles ma otwarte oczy, ale nie widzi niczego, poza kolorowymi plamami, które, jak w kalejdoskopie, ciągle zmieniają kształty. Hałas dociera do niego z dużym opóźnieniem. Wyją syreny, w więzieniu ogłoszono alarm. Za jakiś czas wpadnie tu banda antyterrorystów i dokończy dzieła zniszczenia, wszystkie rebelie kończą się dokładnie tak samo.

Chris Argent jest łowcą i wie, jak wykorzystać chaos do własnych celów.

– Nie ruszaj się stąd – warczy, jakby naprawdę sądził, że Stiles dałby radę podnieść się do pozycji pionowe. – Twój ojciec by mnie zabił… Nie jestem cudotwórcą, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Mój ojciec… nie… żyje. Pamiętasz? – Stiles nie może mówić, dławi się własną śliną. Kaszle. Argent puszcza jego ręce. Znowu jest na nogach, spięty, skupiony, myśli o głównym celu: od początku chodziło mu wyłącznie o Raula Suáreza. Stąd koalicja z nazistami, przekręty, knowania i wszystkie kretyńskie posunięcia, które doprowadziły do zamieszek, z góry skazanych na klęskę. To Suáreza chce dopaść, właśnie jego… a przynajmniej tak mu się zdaje i być może nawet w to wierzy. Czasami. Stiles ma nieco inną teorię na ten temat, ale woli się z nią nie zdradzać, bo o pewnych rzeczach lepiej nie rozmawiać. Zwłaszcza z  Chrisem Argentem.

– I bardzo dobrze, że umarł. Wszyscy umrzemy. Niektórzy nieco szybciej, niż pozostali.

 _Dość banalna pointa, Chris, ale cóż, nigdy nie grzeszyłeś kreatywnością_ , myśli Stiles, i jest to ostatnia myśl, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy. Potem ogarnia go feeria kolorów i dźwięków – topi się w nich kilka sekund, rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze, aż w końcu zapada ciemność. Cios jest silny, nie na tyle jednak, by złamać mu nos czy uszkodzić szczękę, Argent nie chce go skrzywdzić. Nie, on prostu odsyła go w inne miejsce, jak najdalej od siebie i swojej małej wendetty. Jak zwykle. Tyle tylko, że tym razem naprawdę mu się udaje.

 

*

 

Stiles lubi oddział szpitalny prawie tak samo, jak „dziurę” – ale jednak trochę mniej, z powodu ludzi. Są wszędzie. Zalegają na łóżkach (mniej lub bardziej nieprzytomni, słabi i cuchnący), grają w karty, a czasami po prostu gapią się w sufit, czekając na kolejny posiłek. Ci najbardziej żywotni wykłócają się z pielęgniarkami o leki: handelek kwitnie nawet tutaj, zwłaszcza tutaj, i wszyscy o tym wiedzą, włącznie z głównym lekarzem, który też czerpie z tego procederu jakieś profity.

Stiles świetnie się w tym wszystkim orientuje, bo sam kiedyś dilował, głównie dla kontaktów – w ten sposób poznawał ludzi i angażował ich do rozmaitych przekrętów. Pośredniczył między gangami, ale nie tylko, znalazł sobie inną niszę. Bardzo szybko zrozumiał, że jeżeli chce przetrwać w pudle dłużej niż parę tygodni, musi wykombinować jakąś strategię, więc – oczywiście – postawił na słowa, bo na cóż by innego, nie był przecież ani atletą, ani mafijnym bossem. Dlatego został naczelnym gawędziarzem Oz i jest nim aż do dzisiaj. Współwięźniowie, niezależnie od koloru skóry i przynależności gangowej, nieustannie proszą go o „historyjki”, „porny” czy „dreszczowce”, i nie ma zmiłuj, że gardło chore albo imaginacji nie staje, Stiles czuje się czasem jak cholerna Szeherezada. To jednak, mimo wszystko, dość uczciwy układ w takich warunkach. Prawdopodobnie najlepszy z możliwych.

– Ej, Stiliński, zapodaj jakąś historię o gorących laskach, no wiesz, ale taką naprawdę brudną – rzuca z nadzieją Carlos, który, tak jak i Stiles, trafił na oddział tuż po zamieszkach. Walczyli wtedy we wrogich obozach, ale to było dawno, parę dni temu, i nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Teraz liczą się tylko rozmaite sposoby zabijania nudy.

– Nie męcz go, dopiero się ocknął – fuka ktoś inny. – Potem coś opowie, prawda, brachu? Jedną z tych miejscowych legend. Założę się, że Eddy ufajda się ze strachu…

– Ej, tylko bez takich, skurwielu!

– No co. Ta bajka o zamurowanym kaznodziei jest naprawdę niezła. Albo o tej babce z celi śmierci, której się ubzdurało, że urodziła diabła. Albo o Adebisim.

– O, dobre! Adebisi to był zajebisty koleś. Słyszałem, że…

Tak, Stiles nie ma nic przeciwko wylegiwaniu się w szpitalnym łóżku, ale gdyby dano mu wybór, od razu przeniósłby się do „dziury”. Mimo betonowej podłogi, ciszy i powracających niczym bumerang omamów. Tam miałby spokój, nikt nie zmuszałby go do erudycyjnych popisów (dostosowanych, oczywiście, do poziomu odbiorców – ostatnio wzbogacił słownictwo o kilka fajnych, hiszpańskich wulgaryzmów). Może udałoby mu się wreszcie odpocząć, chociaż pewnie nabawiłby się przy okazji zapalenia nerek albo czegoś w tym rodzaju. Taki jego marny los.

 _Pomyśleć, że kiedyś chciałem być reporterem wojennym_ , myśli z ironią, przewraca oczami i, mimo chrypy, zaczyna opowiadać. O Chrisie Kellerze i Tobym Beecherze. Robi to, rzecz jasna, z czystej przekory, bo dobrze wie, że ta historia przeraża więźniów bardziej, niż wszystkie demony Oz razem wzięte. Mimo to, z premedytacją gra na emocjach. Nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu. Ani trochę.

 

Gdy wychodzi wreszcie ze szpitala (a trochę to trwa, bo z roku na rok rany goją się coraz wolniej) dowiaduje się, że zamieszki, zamiast zrujnować jego szansę na warunkowe, stają się, paradoksalnie, atutem podczas kolejnej rozmowy z komisją. _To jakiś pieprzony cud_ , myśli oszołomiony, tuż po „przesłuchaniu”, bo przecież zdążył pogodzić się z faktem, że zostanie w Oz aż do końca wyroku. Albo i dłużej. Nie pamięta, co konkretnie powiedział i jak ich przekonał, żeby go wypuścili, ale ma nadzieję, że nie zbłaźnił się aż tak bardzo – to znaczy, że nie wspomniał o wilkołakach, nie, to niemożliwe, przecież od razu zamknęliby go u czubków! Chciałby porozmawiać o tym wszystkim z Argentem, najlepiej natychmiast, ale nie może, bo jego współlokator – prawdopodobnie były współlokator – siedzi w izolatce i diabli wiedzą, czy kiedykolwiek z niej wróci.

Stiles od dawna nie myśli o Chrisie w kategoriach Beacon Hills. Człowiek, który w innym świecie był ojcem jego koleżanki z klasy, łowcą, czasem sprzymierzeńcem, innym razem zagrożeniem dla Scotta, na koniec zaś śmiertelnym wrogiem, wydaje mu się kimś innym, niż osoba zajmująca górną pryczę w ich wspólnej celi. Pozostali więźniowie nazywają Argenta Pułkownikiem. Trzeba przyznać, że coś w tym jest, chociaż, jeśli już mowa o porównaniach, Stilesowi przychodzi do głowy raczej „Łowca jeleni”, niż „Kompania braci”.

Cholerny Argent. To prawda, z łamaniem cudzych kości radzi sobie całkiem nieźle, żeby nie powiedzieć – ma do tego szczególny talent – ale pojęcie „dyplomacja” zna jedynie ze słownika. Kiedyś działał o wiele ostrożniej. Stiles zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie Chris, pewnie byłoby z nim kiepsko i nawet status więziennego barda by mu nie pomógł, ale z drugiej strony ma też świadomość, że i on nie raz ocalił Argentowi dupę. Obaj to wiedzą. Gdy trzeba kogoś do czegoś przekonać, coś zagmatwać lub przechwycić i zniekształcić jakąś pogłoskę, Stiles nie ma sobie równych, jest w tym najlepszy. Dobry słuch to podstawa więziennego życia. Trzeba wiedzieć, co się wydarzy, zanim się wydarzy, ba, zanim ktokolwiek pomyśli, że w ogóle mogłoby się wydarzyć. Oczywiście zabawa w proroka nie zawsze się udaje, dowodem ostatnie zamieszki, ale najczęściej Stiles trafia – jeśli nie w sam środek tarczy – to przynajmniej w jego pobliże. Dzięki temu unika spotkań z niewłaściwymi ludźmi, w nieodpowiednim miejscu i czasie. To także jest talent, jakkolwiek by na to nie spojrzeć.

 

A jednak Chris Argent wraca w końcu do Emerald City, dwa dni przed wyjściem Stilesa z więzienia. Nie wygląda na chorego ani zdesperowanego, izolatka go nie złamała – znając życie, spędził te kilka miesięcy, robiąc pompki i powtarzając z pamięci fragmenty „Sztuki wojennej” Sun Zi. Na pewno starał się nie myśleć o przeszłości i, sądząc po pionowej zmarszczce przecinającej czoło, podkrążonych oczach i pogłębionych bruzdach wokół ust, jak zwykle mu się to nie udawało. Stiles wie, że Argent od lat nie sypia zbyt dobrze z powodu koszmarów. Wie, ponieważ sam ma podobny problem.

– Dożywocie – oznajmia Chris tonem informacyjnym, jakby mówił o zmianie pogody. Siada na łóżku Stilesa, który z kolei zastyga w pobliżu ściany, opuszczając rękę ze szczoteczką do zębów. Po chwili konsternacji pluje do zlewu. Potem ochlapuje twarz zimną wodą. – Nie mam pojęcia, po co ta szopka, przecież i tak stąd nigdy nie wyjdę.

– Wiesz, mogli cię jeszcze usmażyć. – Nie brzmi to jak pocieszenie, i bardzo dobrze, bo wcale nim nie jest. Tuż po „masakrze w Beacon Hills” media domagały się głowy Argenta: organizowano debaty, pochody i cholera wie, co jeszcze, potem jednak wszystko ucichło. Temat spadł z pierwszych stron gazet, przestał być chodliwy. Po zamieszkach w Oz znowu odgrzebano starą historię, ale i tym razem adwokat wybronił Chrisa przed krzesłem elektrycznym. Stiles w głębi ducha jest przekonany, że Argent wcale się z tego powodu nie cieszy.

Potem milczą bardzo długo, całe popołudnie, cały wieczór, jakby nie mieli sobie nic do powiedzenia. Dopiero po sygnale, oznaczającym ciszę nocną, zaczynają rozmawiać – to znaczy Stiles zaczyna, bo pewne kwestie nie dają mu spokoju.

– Nawet nie wiem, dokąd pojechać – oświadcza i podkłada ręce pod głowę, bo poduszka jest zdecydowanie zbyt płaska. Leży na wznak, gapiąc się na metalową konstrukcję, która podtrzymuje materac górnej pryczy. Ten widok go uspokaja. – Przecież nie wrócę… tam, niby po co miałbym tam wracać? Ale nie widzę też żadnej alternatywy. Może po prostu kupię jutro od Mallory’ego działkę koksu i…

– Nie kupisz – przerywa mu Argent.

– Nie, nie kupię, bo nie mam już za co. Dobrze się bawisz? Mam wrażenie, że stanowię dla ciebie niezłą rozrywkę, musiałeś się mocno wynudzić w tej izolatce. Nie zapomnij jutro pooglądać telewizji, mówili ostatnio o jakichś tornadach, podobno niezła rozpierducha, i wiesz, Dorotko, już nie jesteśmy w Kansas.

Stiles mógłby się założyć, że Argent właśnie przewraca oczami. Dobrze, że tego nie widać.

– Najlepiej jedź przed siebie.

– Co?

– Mówię, że za dużo się zastanawiasz nad pierdołami. Jak wyjdziesz z tego wariatkowa, to po prostu złap okazję i jedź gdziekolwiek, a jak ci się spodoba jakaś pierdolona sosna lub zachód słońca nad kupą gnoju, to tam właśnie zostań. Na pewno coś wymyślisz.

– Dzięki bardzo, właśnie kazałeś mi wypatrywać znaków od Boga. Czy ja ci wyglądam na uduchowionego mnicha?

– Nie. – Argent nie żartuje, jego poczucie humoru dawno obróciło się w perzynę. – Wyglądasz na faceta, który jak najszybciej powinien odzyskać pięć lat życia. Póki jeszcze może. I nawet nie próbuj wymyślać jutro jakichś planów, cholerny idioto, bo nie pozwolę ci ugrzęznąć tutaj na wieki wieków. Nie zniósłbym twojego ględzenia. W końcu poderżnąłbym ci gardło i naprawdę wylądowałbym w celi śmierci.

Stiles otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nic mu nie przychodzi do głowy (to znaczy przychodzi zbyt wiele), więc niemal natychmiast je zamyka. Mruczy tylko pod nosem coś, co przypomina „cholerny Argent”. Tak, Chris ma rację, naprawdę myślał o tym, czy nie lepiej byłoby zostać w Oz – popełnić jakieś małe przestępstwo i dać sobie wlepić kolejny wyrok, powiedzmy trzy dodatkowe lata. Albo pięć. Wie, że to chore, nawet bardzo, i że powinien stuknąć się w ten durny łeb albo od razu pójść do więziennego psychiatry, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Oz to straszne miejsce, nie przymierzając – piąty krąg piekła. Tyle tylko, że nawet piekło bywa lepszą opcją od „świata na zewnątrz”.

– Nie poradzę sobie – mówi Stiles i tym razem nawet nie próbuje maskować strachu sarkazmem. Zamyka oczy. Ma wrażenie, że górna prycza za moment się zapadnie i rozłupie mu czaszkę.

Słyszy skrzyp sprężyn. Chris Argent jest już na dole, tuż obok, jego twarz w półmroku wydaje się widmowo blada.

– Nie poradzę sobie – powtarza raz jeszcze, ciszej. – Chris, to nie ma sensu. Nie ma sensu. Nie dam sobie rady.

– Zawsze byłeś specem od spraw beznadziejnych – Argent podaje mu papierosa. Jest nadzieja, że nie włączy się wykrywacz dymu, ostatnio szwankował, więc mieli go wymienić. Czego, oczywiście, nie zrobili. Więzienie to kiepski interes, takie instytucje nigdy nie śmierdziały mamoną.  

– Tak, ale…

– No to znajdź jakąś apokalipsę. I kogoś, kogo trzeba będzie przed nią ocalić. – Argent znowu wchodzi mu w słowo. – Ludzie z kompleksem zbawiciela tak robią, prawda? Apokalipsy to ich żywioł.

– Kiedyś chciałem zostać reporterem wojennym…

– Zabawne. Jakoś wcale mnie to nie dziwi.

Tak naprawdę Stiles wcale nie marzy o bieganiu z kamerą po Iraku czy Afganistanie, wolałby wydrapać dla siebie pazurami kawałek przestrzeni, jakąś przytulną jaskinię, i nie wychodzić stamtąd przez całe dekady. Wie jednak, że to niewykonalne. Zawsze, odkąd tylko pamięta, coś gnało go naprzód i nie pozwało odpocząć, jakaś wewnętrzna energia. Nie jest typem samobójcy, niestety, jest za to nomadem, dźwigającym na plecach cały dobytek, bez końca przepędzanym z jednego miejsca na drugie.

Pali więc obrzydliwego skręta, oparty o poduszkę niczym maharadża z kiepskiego spektaklu, i próbuje się uspokoić. _Oddychaj_ , powtarza sobie, _nie zapomnij oddychać, to tylko kolejny atak paniki_. _Nic więcej._ I oddycha, i nic złego się nie dzieje, i sufit nie spada mu na głowę. Tylko w sąsiedniej celi ktoś rozpaczliwie krzyczy przez sen, doprowadzając strażników do szału.

– Byłbyś niezłym łowcą – mówi Argent, wydmuchując ostatnie kłęby dymu. – Szkoda, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłem.

– Ta. Byłbym też dobrym wilkołakiem – odpowiada, zanim zdąży ugryźć się w język. – Przynajmniej według niektórych. Ale wiesz, to niczego nie zmienia, bo hej, nadal jestem Stilesem, a to raczej kiepski materiał na powieść. Delikatnie mówiąc.

– Ludzie piszą o najdziwniejszych rzeczach. A potem to wydają. I zarabiają kupę pieniędzy…

– Dziękuje, Chris, jak zwykle jesteś uroczy – prycha i gasi papierosa, nie przejmując się przepisami BHP. – Nie wiem, skąd wytrzasnąłeś te fajki, ale założę się, że banderoli to one nie widziały. Jutro załatwię ci lepsze.

 _A pojutrze już mnie tu nie będzie_ , dodaje w myślach i próbuje się z tym faktem oswoić. Bez powodzenia.

 

*

 

Trzyma się całkiem nieźle aż do momentu, gdy zostaje sam na parkingu. Wtedy, już poza zasięgiem kamer, osuwa się na ziemię i przez dobry kwadrans zmaga się z agorafobią. Całe szczęście, w pobliżu nikogo nie ma, to nie jest dzień wizyt. Na wielkim, asfaltowym placu, upstrzonym gdzieniegdzie pęknięciami, które wyglądają jak efekt trzęsienia ziemi, stoi zaledwie kilka samochodów. Jeden z nich, półciężarówka nakryta plandeką, właśnie odjeżdża w kierunku miasta. Potem zapada cisza. Stiles walczy z pokusą sprintu w kierunku głównej bramy, w końcu jednak zostaje na miejscu. W głowie ma pustkę. Wbija więc paznokcie prawej dłoni w lewe przedramię, żeby coś poczuć, żeby cokolwiek stało się realne, ale ból niewiele pomaga, wszystko nadal wydaje mu się pieprzoną iluzją.  

Nie dzwoń. Nie pisz. Nie myśl. Stiles chciałby zastosować się do instrukcji Argenta, naprawdę, ale to nie takie proste, zresztą sam Argent także bez przerwy łamie zasady. Obaj są siebie warci. Trudno wyrzucić z pamięci pięć lat życia, a jeszcze trudniej wyrzec się ostatniego łącznika z przeszłością (tak, to czysty masochizm, lepiej byłoby niczego nie pamiętać) – przecież nikt, poza nimi dwoma, nie ma pojęcia, co naprawdę wydarzyło się w Beacon Hills! I nikt by w to nie uwierzył. Dlatego Stiles czuje się nagle tak, jakby mu wyrwano kawałek mózgu: traci wewnętrzną równowagę i dryfuje gdzieś w kosmos. Granica między fikcją a rzeczywistością ostatecznie zanika.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak sobie poradzi bez Chrisa Argenta. Nie wie też, jakim cudem wstanie z asfaltu, skoro nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, nie wspominając już o głowie, która do niczego się nie nadaje. Zaczyna padać deszcze – z początku tylko niegroźnie kapie, potem niebo zasnuwają szare chmury, napęczniałe ulewą. Na oko: trzydniówka. Po paru minutach Stiles jest już kompletnie przemoczony, aż do bielizny, a zimna koszula klei mu się do pleców, wzmagając dreszcze. Gdyby się postarał, prawdopodobnie doszedłby do centrum miasta w przeciągu dwóch, trzech godzin – odległość nie jest aż tak duża, jakby się mogło wydawać – ale nie ma na to ani siły, ani ochoty.

Na widok mężczyzny, który biegnie do jeepa, zaparkowanego zaledwie kilka kroków od krawężnika, reaguje odruchem Pawłowa. Zrywa się (choć jeszcze przed momentem był przekonany, że to niemożliwe) z miejsca i rzuca się naprzód jak desperat, przybierając przy tym błagalną pozę – nie musi niczego udawać, naprawdę wygląda żałośnie. Woda ścieka mu z włosów i zalewa oczy. Chlupocze w butach. _Złap okazję i jedź gdziekolwiek_ , powiedział Chris, i to była rozsądna rada… to znaczy bardzo głupia, ale w zaistniałych okolicznościach, jedyna z możliwych. Nie można przecież siedzieć na parkingu do końca świata.

– Podwiezie mnie pan do miasta? Koszmarna pogoda! – Usiłuje przekrzyczeć wichurę i grzmoty. Skutecznie, bo mężczyzna odwraca się z kluczykami w dłoni, zdziwiony, że ktoś zawraca mu głowę. Stiles rozpoznaje strażnika, jednego z tych, których zatrudniono w zeszłym tygodniu. Nie zapamiętał nazwiska, ale pewnie brzmi jakoś irlandzko, bo facet wygląda jak stereotypowy Irlandczyk. Jest nawet rudy.

– Stiliński? – Tak, Irlandczyk, akcent nie kłamie. W przeciwieństwie do Stilesa, strażnik ma też niezłą pamięć do nazwisk. – O rany, wsiadaj, przecież cię tu nie zostawię! Tylko nie zachlap mi tapicerki.

– Będzie trudno – mruczy Stiles i wrzuca torbę na tylne siedzenie. To jego jedyny dobytek: stara, zniszczona torba, jeszcze po ojcu, zapełniona najwyżej do połowy, plus pusty portfel, paczka fajek i brak perspektyw na sensowną pracę. Imponujące, Stiles, doprawdy. Nic tylko powiesić się na najbliższym drzewie.

 _Tu nie ma drzew_ , myśli ponuro, i rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na budynki więzienia. Podejrzewa, że Chris Argent katuje się właśnie w siłowni, wysiłek fizyczny zawsze był jego ulubionym sposobem na niemyślenie. Mało kto wytrzymuje takie tempo, nawet osiłki z gangu motocyklistów mają z tym problem. Wściekłość, która napędza Argenta od chwili, gdy stracił rodzinę, jest potworna, autodestrukcyjna, i spala go od środka, pozostawiając jedynie popiół. Nawet Stiles, specjalista od spraw beznadziejnych, święty Antonii od wilkołaków, łowców i obłąkańców, nie wymyślił sposobu, żeby mu pomóc.

– Ej! Szybko, bo napada do wozu! – Irytuje się strażnik, który właśnie skończył wycierać szybę od środka. Włączył też radio, ale słychać tylko szumy, pewnie burza uszkodziła przekaźnik. Krople deszczu coraz gwałtowniej uderzające w blachę jeepa. Błyski, rozjaśniające niebo nad więzieniem, są kwintesencją kiczu, ale mimo to wyglądają imponująco i Stiles nie może oderwać od nich wzroku.

Po chwili ruszają w drogę. Nad autostradą zaczyna się przejaśniać.

 

**Iluzjonista**

 

_– Hej, Bobby, jak leci? Ojciec pyta, czy wpadniesz wieczorem na partyjkę, będzie stała ekipa. Nawet Jimmy. Obiecał, że zrobi karkówkę… O, a to kto? Nie widziałam go wcześniej._

_– Nowy, niedawno przyjechał. Jasne, że przyjdę, ale pewnie koło dziesiątej, wcześniej się stąd nie wyrwę. Zrobisz coś dla mnie, królewno? Skończyły się fajki. Podskoczyłabyś do Susie po kilka paczek?_

_– Wygląda ponuro. Ale przystojny jest…_

_– O rany, ty ciągle swoje. Zostaw tego faceta w spokoju, to jeden z nich._

_– Jakich „nich”? Musisz bez przerwy mówić zagadkami?_

_– Po prostu zostaw go w spokoju._

_– Dobra, dobra, i tak nie mam teraz czasu. Ann przyjechała z dzieciakami. Daj kasę, zaraz pójdę po te twoje fajki, tylko poczekaj… o, dobra, ta cholerna torba ciągle mi się rozpina. Bobby…?_

_– No?_

_– Jakich „nich”?_

_– Zmiataj stąd smarkulo, ale już!_

Wyciera szklanki, jedna po drugiej, lustrując przy okazji wnętrze lokalu. _Robi się szaro, trzeba by zapalić światła_ , myśli, ale jak zwykle zwleka z decyzją – godziny tuż przed zmierzchem to jego ulubiona pora doby. W końcu sięga do włącznika i po chwili pomieszczenie zalewa pomarańczowa poświata, efekt abażurów, wygrzebanych na jakimś targu ze starociami. Bobby zdaje sobie sprawę, że takie cacka nie pasują do drewnianych ław i taniego piwa, które dzień w dzień serwuje klientom, niezbyt go to jednak obchodzi. Nie narzeka na pustki w lokalu. Czego jak czego, ale desperatów, łaknących promili, nigdy w pobliżu nie brakowało.

Mężczyzna w skórzanej kurce – ten, którego od razy wypatrzyła Ella – pojawił się w knajpie poprzedniego wieczoru. Dzisiaj przyszedł po raz kolejny. Nie próbował zagadywać, nikomu nie przeszkadzał, po prostu siedział w kącie i od czasu do czasu zamawiał kolejne piwo, jakby alkohol zupełnie na niego nie działał.

Bobby widywał już takich ludzi. Wie, że nie można im pomóc.

– Dobra, stary, następne na koszt firmy – mówi, zły na siebie, że zaczyna mięknąć na starość. Nieznajomy patrzy mu w oczy tylko przez ułamek sekundy, a potem szybko odwraca wzrok, unikając kontaktu. Zamiast podziękować, kiwa tylko głową. Bawi się przy tym harmonijką, ale nie próbuje na niej grać – i całe szczęście, bo niewiele jest rzeczy, które bardziej wkurzają Bobby’ego, niż maltretowanie bluesa.

 

Piwo przepływa przez niego jak woda, nie pozostawiając żadnego śladu. Z wódką jest podobnie – chyba, że wcześniej połknie opakowanie tabletek przeciwbólowych albo innych prochów, najlepiej tych na receptę. Wtedy tak, na kilka minut ma spokój z myślami, ale co z tego, skoro potem rzucają się na niego z jeszcze większą furią. Wysiłek nie wart fatygi. Z tego samego powodu rezygnuje z koksu. Ziołówek nie poczułby nawet, gdyby w pojedynkę wypalił całą fajkę pokoju, natomiast twarde prochy po krótkim czasie zsyłają na niego wizje rodem z koszmaru. Kiedyś w Atlancie, po eksperymencie z czymś, co potem wyszło z obiegu z racji niebezpiecznego składu (kilka osób umarło, media rozdmuchały aferę), o mało nie skoczył z dachu, miał wrażenie, że demony rozrywają jego ciało na drobne kawałki. Innym razem był bliski dekonspiracji. A jeszcze kiedy indziej zabiłby jednego faceta gołymi rękami, gdyby w porę nie nadjechali jego kumple na motocyklach – dzięki temu się opamiętał. Uciekł dosłownie w ostatniej chwili.

Ma już pewną wprawę w uciekaniu. Od lat niczego innego nie robi.

Morfina działa lepiej, o wiele lepiej, jeśli podwyższy się dawkę do niemal śmiertelnej. Wtedy człowiek czuje się jak na wakacjach. Niestety, nie tak prosto zdobyć morfinę, z koką czy amfą jest mniej problemu, poza tym nie można być na haju przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę! Lepiej od razu się zastrzelić. Derek zdaje sobie sprawę, że to by było najlepsze rozwiązanie, no, w każdym razie najbardziej trwałe, problem w tym, że nie potrafi ze sobą skończyć. Trudno zabić kogoś, kto od dawna nie żyje. Trudno zabić kogoś, kogo instynkt ( _tchórzostwo, masochizm_ ) zawsze spycha z nasypu albo wytrąca z rąk ostre narzędzia; albo zrywa linę; albo każe skulić się w najciemniejszym zakamarku i przeczekać, aż banda łowców pójdzie polować w innym lesie. Nawet gra w rosyjską ruletkę nigdy nie kończy się tak, jak powinna. Derek wmawia sobie, że _tamtego_ dnia Argent rzucił na niego klątwę, bo to przecież niemożliwe, żeby człowiek sam rujnował sobie życie aż do takiego stopnia. Niestety, nawet samoułuda miewa pewne granice.

– Zagraj coś – prosi Ricky, najmłodszy z watahy. Derek przyłączył się do nich jakoś pod koniec wiosny, trzeciego roku ucieczki, tuż po wypadku z motocyklistami. Pomyślał wtedy, z głupia frant (a przecież obiecywał sobie, że _nigdy_ …!), że może trzeba spróbować raz jeszcze, w końcu na każdego przychodzą chwile słabości. Słońce praży a on bawi się harmonijką, którą kiedyś dostał od Petera a potem, _tamtego_ dnia, wygrzebał z liści jak jakiś cholerny znak od Boga, gdy czołgał się przez chaszcze w pobliżu ruiny domu. Powoli kręci głową i chowa instrument do kieszeni dżinsów. Ricky patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, ale nie nalega więcej, jest cichym chłopcem, który nie narzuca się otoczeniu. Bardzo przypomina Derekowi kogoś, kto dawno przestał istnieć.

Potem ktoś włącza mechanizm i karuzela rusza, ciskając obrazami prosto w gałki oczne. Boli, boli. Derek zagryza patyk, który włożyli mu do ust, próbuje zerwać krępujące go sznury, ale bez powodzenia. Wściekłość i strach niemal pozbawiają go przytomności, jest kłębkiem nadwrażliwych komórek nerwowych. Każdy ruch wysyła błyskawicę bólu prosto do mózgu. _Uciekaj, Isaac_! _Nie tędy, idioto! W drugą stronę_! Kątem oka widzi Stiles’a, który przytomnie odpycha Ericę z linii strzału, biegnie w kierunku lasu a potem znika w oparach dymu. _Granat, mają granty_ , przemyka mu przez głowę, _nie_ , _co to jest, pociski z tojadem?_ _Dobiegł, czy nie dobiegł_? Atak paniki; puls przyspiesza tak bardzo, że krew za moment rozsadzi tętnice, nie widać już nic, poza…

 

– Zwiększ dawkę.

– Zwariowałeś? Przekręci się, jak nic!

– Zwiększaj.

 

…czerwienią. Wybuch powala, ziemia ucieka spod stóp. Teraz jest listopad, miasto, zaułek śmierdzi szczynami i zepsutym jedzeniem – w pobliskim klubie dudni muzyka. Wściekłość skupia się w jednym punkcie a potem eksploduje, ogarniając każdą komórkę ciała… nie, nie każdą, mózg nadal produkuje obrazy, dużo obrazów, bo nigdy nie przestaje tego robić. Derek nie potrafi zatracić się całkowicie. W niczym. Ani w seksie, ani w walce, ani nawet w usilnym pędzie ku autodestrukcji. Zawsze czuje się outsiderem, po prostu stoi obok, jak ostatni kretyn, i czeka na okazję, żeby móc się jak najszybciej ulotnić.

Tamten facet jest dopiero w połowie drogi do rzeczywistości, i wcale nie ma ochoty na powrót, gdy Derek zapina spodnie a po chwili przeskakuje barierkę i znika za zakrętem. Kurtkę zakłada dopiero w przejściu podziemnym. Na stacji metra, dość przerażającej, prawdę powiedziawszy, i nawiedzanej przez ćpunów, osuwa się na ziemię i zostaje pod słupem z rozkładem jazdy aż do samego rana. Nikt nawet nie próbuje go okraść.

– Masz fajkę? – pyta nad ranem jakaś dziewczyna. Młoda, na pewno nie ma jeszcze dwudziestu lat, pewnie uciekła z domu i poszła w tango. Wygląda jak skejciara, skołtunione blond włosy upchnęła do kaptura bluzy.

Bez słowa podaje jej paczkę. Siedzą obok siebie parę minut, opierając się o ten sam słup z tablicą ogłoszeń, i palą papierosy przy akompaniamencie stukotu coraz rzadszych o tej porze pociągów. Nie rozmawiają. To jedno z najbardziej kojących wspomnień Dereka z ostatnich kilku lat, nawet morfina nie daje lepszych efektów. Potem dziewczyna wstaje, otrzepuje dresy i odchodzi w kierunku schodów, lekko przy tym kulejąc – wygląda na zmęczoną lub chorą, a sądząc po nakłuciach na jej rękach, pewnie nie dożyje nawet do świąt.

– Stawiam dwieście dolców, że nie przejdzie. – Facet w czapeczce bejsbolowej łapie się pod boki. Obfity brzuch wylewa mu się nad paskiem, co absolutnie go nie deprymuje, wręcz przeciwnie. Dodaje animuszu. – Wypali się, jak nic! Słaby na dłuższych dystansach, od raz widać. Szast-prast – gestykuluje zamaszyście, żeby jego towarzysz nie miał wątpliwości, kto tu jest ekspertem od walki na ringu – i po ptokach!

Krew w ustach smakuje znajomo. W uszach dzwoni, coraz głośniej i głośniej, aż w końcu dla Dereka istnieje wyłącznie ten dźwięk – i, jak zwykle, rozmazujące się obrazy przed oczami. Był czas, kiedy walka trochę mu pomagała… to znaczy walka w tym chorym miejscu na zadupiu, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc, z przeciwnikami, których nie trzeba oszczędzać, bo wiedzą, w co się pakują. Desperaci. Co za ulga: nie musieć udawać. Tak, jestem wilkołakiem, Omegą, chętnie zmasakruje ci gębę. Albo – założę się, że nawet jak rzucicie się na mnie we czterech a ja nie będę się bronić, to i tak utrzymam się na nogach aż do ostatniej rundy. Ta druga opcja odpowiada Derekowi bardziej, o czym wszyscy w „klubie walki” już wiedzą, nie próbując dociekać przyczyny. Komentarze nie są mile widziane, w końcu nikt normalny tu nie przychodzi, każdego dręczą demony. Taki Iwan, na przykład, każdego dnia rozpija flaszkę wódki i pojedynkuje się z Keithem Pollockiem, gościem dwa razy szerszym w barach i silnym jak stado turów, chociaż wie, że prędzej słońce zajdzie na wschodzie, niż jemu uda się wygrać.

– Iwan, czemu to sobie robisz?

– Bo świat to zjebana dziwka.

I koniec rozmowy. Świat. Dziwka. Więcej wyjaśnień nie trzeba, to naprawdę nie ma sensu, zresztą nie jesteśmy w Armii Zbawienia, tylko w jaskini hazardu. Pieniądze, które przepływają przez tę małą, brudną salkę „sportową”, naprawdę zapierają dech w piersiach, można by za nie wybudować niejedną willę z basenem. Nikt się tu jednak nie obnosi ze swoją mamoną, co wydaje się rozsądnym wyjściem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ci, którzy próbowali, skończyli wprasowani w beton.

Potem, po wszystkim, kilku kolesi wyciąga Dereka z areny, nie bawiąc się w delikatność. Woda jest lodowata i, niestety, od razu przywraca świadomość („Scott, co robisz, przecież ona NIE ŻYJE!”). Derek parska i pluje, rejestrując przy tym, że Iwan klęczy tuż obok i nuci coś pod nosem w swoim szeleszczącym języku, który jakimś cudem nie klajstruje się między zębami. Wszystko będzie dobrze, mówią dłonie Rosjanina, gdy zmienia opatrunek, i chciałoby się w to uwierzyć, chociaż rozum podpowiada zupełnie co innego. Oczywiście ciało się zregeneruje, zawsze to robi, tyle tylko, że tym razem nieco później niż wcześniej, bo przeciwnik użył tojadu, skurwiel jebany. Niemniej jednak to tylko kwestia czasu.

– Gorzej z duszą, iluzjonisto. Dusza goi się dłużej.

To chyba właśnie Iwan po raz pierwszy nazywa go iluzjonistą i Derek naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, drogą jakich dywagacji, pokrętnych i unurzanych w wódce, dochodzi do takiego wniosku _. Pewnie gadam przez sen o obrazach_ , myśli, wdychając odurzające opary w jednej z tych nielegalnych kafejek, które przynoszą chwilowe zapomnienie, wysysając z człowieka ostatnie dolary. Zwykle obok jest burdel, albo dwa, albo wypożyczalnia pirackich DVD lub szulernia synalka gangstera, otwarta dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Derek od dawna kiepsko sypia, dlatego włóczy się po nocach, trafiając do tego rodzaju miejsc, a potem miesiącami egzystuje na granicy obłędu i upodlenia. Aż w końcu ląduje na pustej drodze prowadzącej donikąd, w upale lub deszczu, bez grosza przy duszy, i nie ma pojęcia, co to za stan, ani jaki mamy dzień i miesiąc. Może Idaho, może czerwiec. A może i nie. Za to doskonale pamięta, co wydarzyło się w Beacon Hills _tamtego_ dnia, a to oznacza, że wszystkie wysiłki znowu poszły na marne.

Siekiera wchodzi w drzewo jak w masło – kilka uderzeń i drzewo pada na ziemię, miażdżąc kolonie insektów, zamieszkujących okoliczne krzewy. Mikroarmageddon. Derek nie czuje zmęczenia, mógłby ścinać te cholerne sosny do końca świata, nie jest nawet zbytnio spocony. Szef patrzy na niego podejrzliwie i spluwa przez zęby, potem wyciera ręce o drelichy i siada na pniu – ogłasza fajrant, inni idą w jego ślady. Większość z pracowników, to twarde chłopy o ukraińskich korzeniach, które nie lubią mamlać jęzorem po próżnicy, a jak pracują i piją, to na zabicie. Po upadku miejscowej fabryki stracili robotę, więc teraz łapią się wszystkiego, co wpadnie im w ręce, włącznie z kłusownictwem, żeby jakoś utrzymać rodziny. Wiele jest w Stanach takich miejsc, jak ta zabita dechami dziura gdzieś na rubieżach Pensylwanii, gdzie nawet komiwojażerowie nie zaglądają. Derek ma wrażenie, że bóg, który stworzył to miejsce, był alkoholikiem i cierpiał na kliniczną depresję a po fakcie kreacji natychmiast powiesił się na najbliższym drzewie.

– Trzymaj – Garry przypomina glinę z jednego z tych seriali z lat siedemdziesiątych. Jest silny, żylasty i cuchnie tabaką. Gdy Derek na niego patrzy, widzi smutne oczy szeryfa Stillińskiego i jego twarz przedwcześnie zrytą bruzdami. – Moja zrobiła więcej, sam tego nie zeżrę.

Chleb ze smalcem smakuje świetnie. Derek siedzi na mchu, popija śniadanie wodą z bukłaka i, chcąc nie chcąc, wyłapuje strzępki rozmów: o biedzie, ostatnim polowaniu, o tym, ze dzieciak zachorował a Katty uszyła sobie kieckę z zasłony. I o ostatniej popijawie, po której trzeba było wymieniać ławy w gospodzie. Nadal jest tutaj obcy i nikt nie pozwala mu o tym zapomnieć, ale ludzie powoli oswajają się z jego obecności; nie milkną, gdy podchodzi, nie uciekają spojrzeniami. To dziwne. Niepokojące. Przyjemne. Być może, gdyby sprawy ułożyły się inaczej, Derek mógłby tu zostać nieco dłużej – może nawet na zawsze? – chyba potrafiłby się przyzwyczaić do takiego życia.

Niestety, obłęd zaczyna się od nowa i Derek ucieka tak, jak stoi, zostawiając rzeczy w wynajmowanym pokoju. Mózg niemal eksploduje mu z bólu. Gdy jest już wystarczająco daleko od osady, w samym środku lasu, rzuca się na kolana, obejmuje głowę rękami i krzyczy, aż struny głosowe odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Spłoszone ptaki zrywają się z gałęzi. Wie, że więcej tam nie wróci, nie przywita się z żoną Garry’ego w sklepie spożywczym, nie wypije z chłopakami browca w gospodzie, nie usiądzie wieczorem na progu z papierosem w dłoni, słuchając świerszczy. To koniec. Przed nim stoi Chris Argent, taki, jak przed laty, w ręku trzyma karabin i mierzy prosto w jego głowę. – Derek waha się o ułamek sekundy za długo, Boyd reaguje szybciej. Dlatego to jego ciało skręca się konwulsyjnie, jak w tańcu, i uderza o ziemię, a potem długo drga; ruda posoka zalewa trawę. Źdźbła są szorstkie w dotyku i kłują opuszki palców, pamięta ich fakturę lepiej niż własne dane osobowe, mógłby je namalować z pamięci nawet po wielu latach. Filmy wojenne nie kłamią – w  chwilach takich, jak ta, naprawdę widzi się tylko detale, puzzle bez kontekstu, trawę i śmieci. Już nie myśli, niczego nie analizuje, po prostu biegnie naprzód, co chwila się potykając i kalecząc ręce o wystające gałęzie.

– Derek! – To Scott, słyszy jego głos w głębi czaszki. Chce zawrócić, ale w tym samym momencie dopada go jeden z gwardzistów Argenta, więc rzuca mu się do gardła, zanim tamten zdąży sięgnąć po broń. To żółtodziób, nie wie, w co się pakuje (chyba nikt tego nie wiem, może z wyjątkiem Gerarda), dlatego niewiele trzeba, żeby go unieszkodliwić. Kości pękają z trzaskiem, który przywodzi na myśl rzeźnię o czwartej nad ranem, i uwierz, ten dźwięk nie ma w sobie nic z poematów. To tylko kupa gówna.

Stiles kiwa głową, tuląc do siebie butelkę podwędzonego Johnny Walkera. Zostali sami, reszta rozeszła się do domów. Powinien zabrać mu tę cholerną whisky, wsadzić do jeepa i odwieźć do ojca, ale zwleka, bo coś zaczyna go dławić w gardle, ni to strach, ni to rozdzierający smutek. Nie tak to się miało skończyć, na pewno nie w taki sposób. Nie teraz.

– Wiesz, najbardziej się boję, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, to nie zdążę dobiec, nie wiem, potknę się albo coś, i Scott… ty…  nie jestem żadnym mitycznym wojownikiem, do cholery! Nie opanowałem magicznych mocy. I nie opanuję ich online w jeden wieczór. W co my się pakujemy, Derek, przecież trzeba było wezwać pomoc, powiedzieć komukolwiek, takie rzeczy dzieją się w filmach, może w książkach, ale to jest Beacon Hills, najnudniejsze miasto pod słońcem, i ja naprawdę… naprawdę…

 _Naprawdę, Stiles_. Ziemia pachnie wilgocią i chłodzi policzek, Derek wgryza się w nią, żeby znowu nie zacząć krzyczeć. Palce wplątuje w kępę mchu, którą wyrywa z dziką furią, a potem to samo robi z  następną, i następną, aż w zasięgu jego rąk nie pozostaje żadna żywa roślina. Gdy trochę się uspokaja, rozpoznaje to miejsce, przechodzili tędy z chłopakami nie dalej, jak tydzień temu, gdy szli na wyręby. To jeden z tych skrótów, które szybko wymykają się spod kontroli – jak ktoś nie zna drogi, może wylądować na bagnach. Byli tacy, co stamtąd nie wrócili.

Przez parę kilometrów biegnie, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Wyczuwa w pobliżu obecność innego Omegi, ale nie próbuje nawiązywać kontaktu, zresztą tamten chyłkiem wycofuje się z jego umysłu, gdy orientuje się, że został odkryty. Żaden z nich nie szuka towarzystwa. Derek od dawna nie utrzymuje kontaktu z przedstawicielami swojego gatunku, bo ostatnia taka „przygoda” skończyła się dla niego na komisariacie. Uciekając _tamtego_ dnia (powinien zostać, powinien coś zrobić, powinien zginąć) skazał się na dożywocie…

 

– Podkręć jeszcze mocniej.

– Naprawdę cię pojebało. Co my potem zrobimy z trupem?

– Nie umrze.

– No jasne. Bo jesteś, kurwa, zasranym profetą i wszystko wiesz najlepiej.

– Nie umrze. Zobaczysz.

 

... złożone z samych ucieczek. Jasność zalewa go ze wszystkich stron, topi się w niej jak w wodzie święconej. Uderzenie wyrywa mu jęk z gardła, na nic więcej nie ma już siły. Przez moment balansuje na granicy życia i śmierci, ostatecznie zostaje jednak w stodole, naprzeciwko swoich oprawców, i pluje w ich kierunku zębami. Szarpie się raz jeszcze – to raczej protest mięśni niż wysiłek woli – a potem ciężko zawisa na sznurach. Jest mu już wszystko jedno, nie zamierza walczyć i oni dobrze o tym wiedzą, szczególnie ten starszy, który nawet na chwilę nie spuszcza z niego spojrzenia bladoniebieskich oczu, ukrytych za szkłami okularów. Derek ma wrażenie, że tamten czyta mu w myślach. Wyłapuje strzępki wspomnień, ogląda je ze wszystkich stron niczym eksponaty muzealne, a na koniec opisuje odpowiednim symbolem i wkłada do jednego z segregatorów. Nie osądza i nie podejmuje decyzji, jest tylko naukowcem, który zbiera materiał badawczy do artykułu.

 _Ej, to moje życie, tak się nie robi,_ Derek ma ochotę zaprotestować, ale krztusi się własną krwią i rezygnuje. Jak zwykle. Jak tyle razy przedtem. Nawet nie jest w stanie się zdziwić, gdy wieczorem, zamiast go dobić, wyrzucają go z samochodu na pustej drodze i bez żadnych wyjaśnień odjeżdżają w kierunku najbliższych zabudowań.

 

Bobby przekazuje klucze Hannah, która ma dzisiaj nocną szychtę, a sam niespiesznie zbiera się do wyjścia. Dochodzi dziesiąta, czas na karkówkę w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Jakieś pół godziny temu wparowała do knajpy banda budowlańców – odkąd budują autostradę, nie ma chwili spokoju! – ale chyba nie są w nastroju do robienia awantur. Nawet nie chce im się grać w darty, po prostu siedzą i piją na smutno, narzekając na pojebanego majstra-sadystę, który dzień w dzień daje im w dupę, i nic mu za to nie można zrobić.

Bilard jak zwykle okupują chłopaki Teddy’ego, Ed i Harry, podobni do siebie jak dwie krople wody. Trzeba przyznać, że z kijami idzie im coraz lepiej (gorzej z nauką, ale to już całkiem inna bajka): ogrywają nawet starych wiarusów, takich jak Olsen, a ostatnio puścili w skarpetkach własnego ojca! Co za czasy, co za obyczaje. Bobby mruga do obu rudzielców, bo mimo wszystko nie potrafi ich nie lubić, a potem zerka raz jeszcze na nieznajomego, który nadal zajmuje to samo miejsce pod ścianą, otoczony jak barykadą pustymi butelkami po piwie. Na jego widok żołądek sam zaciska się w supeł. Bobby kręci głową, przeklinając własną głupotę, ale mimo to, zamiast wyjść i pokuśtykać w kierunku domu – ostatnio proteza ostro daje mu się we znaki – podchodzi do obcego pod pretekstem pozbierania kufli.

– Nie chcę wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy… – Chrząka. Jest byłym żołnierzem, weteranem z Wietnamu, nie umie owijać w bawełnę. – … ale masz gdzie spać?

Kogoś mu ten facet przypomina, kogoś, kogo przed laty własnoręcznie zagrzebał w wilgotnej ziemi, a potem postawił na mogile naprędce wyklepany krzyżyk. Ignorując pozostałych, którzy krzyczeli na niego, żeby się, do kurwy nędzy, pospieszył, i nie odprawiał jasełek przy trupie. To było tak dawno, w innym życiu, ale o pewnych rzeczach nie da się zapomnieć. Dlatego Bobby, szorstkim tonem sierżanta, każe nieznajomemu „w te pędy chwytać za bagaż” i „drałować do bazy”, usprawiedliwiając się w duchu, że przecież nie może go tak zostawić na pastwę losu.

Tamten usiłuje udawać niewzruszonego, ale bez powodzenia. Okazuje się, że nie ma ze sobą żadnego bagażu, co Bobby’ego wcale nie dziwi.

– Dobra, mała, pilnuj biznesu – woła do Hannah, która macha ręką, jakby odganiała natrętną muchę. Bobby zna tę dziewczynę od małego i wie, że może jej ufać,  poradziłaby sobie nawet z bandą pijanych komandosów. Nikt jej tu nie podskoczy. Na broni zna się lepiej, niż połowa tych patałachów, pijących na sali; żaden z nich nie trafiliby w jelenia nawet wtedy, gdyby się przed nimi rozkraczył. Poza tym jej stary jest szeryfem, co także robi na awanturnikach niejakie wrażenie.

Nazywa się Derek, imię, jak każde inne. Ani dobre, ani złe. Bobby puszcza go przodem i wychodzi tuż za nim, starannie zamykając drzwi do lokalu. Przy okazji zauważa, że zawiasy skrzypią jak opętane i obiecuje sobie, że z samego rana je naoliwi.  
Z przyjemnością wdycha chłodne powietrze: po burzy upał zelżał i zrobiło się całkiem znośnie – bardzo dobrze, te cholerne upały wszystkim dawały się już we znaki. Właściwie nawet nie żałuje, że grill u starego Toma przejdzie mu koło nosa: spotykali się przecież co tydzień, więc niczego nie straci, a jak straci, to szybko nadrobi. Ot, rutyna małego miasteczka.

– Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja marzę tylko o tym, żeby usiąść w fotelu przed chałupą, z zimnym browarem w ręku, i gapić się na ogród – mówi, bardziej do siebie, niż do nieoczekiwanego towarzysza wędrówki, który porusza się u jego boku ciszej od dzikiego zwierzęcia. Naprawdę przypomina Davida. Bardzo. _Byłby dobrym żołnierzem_ , myśli Bobby, pogwizdując starą marszową piosenkę, chociaż był przekonany, że nie pamięta już ani jednej nuty. _Żółtki za nic nie zdołaliby go wyhaczyć_. Coś mu mówi, że Derek nie zaprotestuje przeciwko kilku wojennym historiom do poduszki (dziwi się sobie, że ma ochotę opowiadać o tym domu wariatów, przecież dotąd milczał jak grób – nawet żona, gdy jeszcze żyła, nie mogła z niego wydusić ani słóweczka), wygląda na dobrego słuchacza, chociaż sam nie grzeszy elokwencją. Ale to dobrze. Po świecie chodzi stanowczo zbyt wiele osób, które godzinami opowiadają o tym, że nie mają nic do powiedzenia.

 

**Kolizje**

Kontrolka zapaliła się w połowie drogi donikąd, w miejscu zapomnianym przez bogów, ludzi i koncerny paliwowe. Stiles, zrezygnowany, rąbnął pięścią w kierownicę, jakby to ona była odpowiedzialna za wszystkie jego nieszczęścia.

– Serio? – zapytał z pretensją w głosie. Nie miał pojęcia, ile w tym rzęchu wynosi rezerwa paliwa, ale nie liczył na zbyt wiele. Kupił go okazyjnie za śmieszne pieniądze, od typka, który z daleka śmierdział kryminałem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to przekręt szyty grubymi nićmi. Rzecz w tym, że nie miał innego wyjścia. Potrzebował transportu. Natychmiast. A z funduszami, jakimi dysponował, mógł sobie pozwolić co najwyżej na grata, który bardziej przypominał kurnik na czterech kołach, niż samochód z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

 _Następnym razem zainwestuję w motor_ , pomyślał, rozglądając się dookoła, ale nie zobaczył nic, poza wypaloną przez słońce trawą, przetykaną gdzieniegdzie kępkami ostów, i szarymi skałami w oddali. Oczywiście tablicy informacyjnej nigdzie nie było. Ostatnią minął wiele godzin temu – chwiała się na słupie tak, jakby za moment miała pofrunąć w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Pół biedy, gdyby droga była bardziej uczęszczana, wtedy mógłby wyprosić benzynę od kierowcy ciężarówki albo innego desperata, przemierzającego te połacie beznadziei, ale jak na złość, nikt nie jechał ani jedną, ani drugą stroną szosy. Świetna scenografia do ekranizacji Kinga! Stilesowi przyszło do głowy, że apokalipsa już była a on, jako jedyny ocalały, został skazany na samotne dogorywanie pośród ostów, piachu i banalnych do obrzydzenia formacji skalnych, którymi nie zainteresowałoby się nawet National Geographic.

Sięgnął po butelkę i dopił ją do końca, wychodząc z założenia, że mózg mu się lasuje z upału i pragnienia. Całe szczęście, w bagażniku miał jeszcze całą zgrzewkę wody mineralnej. _Przynajmniej o tym pomyślałeś, brawo Stiles,_ pogratulował sobie ironicznie, i pożałował, że przed wyjazdem nie załatwił działającego radia. Oddałby wszystko za najgłupszą audycję radiową, cholera, nawet za wiadomości gospodarcze, byleby tylko coś do niego gadało ludzkim głosem! Zaczynało mu odbijać z samotności, za dużo myślał. Wiedział, że jeżeli nie zakotwiczy gdzieś na tydzień lub dwa, nie obali jakiegoś browara, nie pogada z miejscowymi o dupie Maryny i – przede wszystkim – nie znajdzie jakiejś roboty, to się wykończy. I znowu będzie tak, jak w Kansas, gdy o mało nie rozwalił sobie głowy o asfalt, bo życie wydawało mu się nie do wytrzymania.

– Tylko nie zacznij śpiewać – ostrzegł sam siebie, coraz bardziej nerwowo wyglądając przez okna, za którymi nic ciekawego się nie działo. Piach wpadał do środka przez otwarte szyby i dostawał się wszędzie, chrzęścił nawet między zębami. Tylko piach i piach, bez końca. Stiles nie miał pojęcia, ile już jedzie na tej pieprzonej rezerwie, ale coś mu mówiło, że niedługo samochód się zatrzyma a on zostanie skazany, całkiem dosłownie, na mozolny marsz ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Z bagażem na grzbiecie.

Gdy zobaczył wypłowiałą tablicę, zwiastującą cud na ziemi w postaci stacji benzynowej połączonej z przydrożnym barem, z początku nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Cuchnęło oszustwem. Potem jednak w oddali zamajaczył brunatny dach baraku i otoczony siatką parking, na którym stały dwie ciężarówki w towarzystwie rozklekotanego pickupa, i Stiles musiał uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie miał omamów, stacja naprawdę tu była, czekała na niego jak oaza na środku pustyni. Niewiele się zastanawiając, wrzasnął jak wariat i nacisnął klakson, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, aż w końcu, gdy wszystkie okoliczne jaszczurki i węże zostały poinformowane o jego przybyciu, zjechał z głównej trasy i skręcił w prawo. Asfalt momentalnie się skończył; droga prowadząca do stacji była bita, piaszczysta i pełna nierówności. Mimo to, Stiles nawet nie pomyślał, żeby zdjąć nogę z gazu, nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Dlatego, gdy nagle tuż przed nim wyrósł mężczyzna, z przewieszoną przez ramię torbą, wypchaną jakimś żelastwem, ledwo zdążył zahamować. Hamulce pisnęły, jakby ktoś je zarzynał.

– Ja pierdolę – jęknął, czując, jak adrenalina skacze mu do poziomu przedzawałowego. – Ja. Pierdolę. – Chciał wyskoczyć i przywalić temu gościowi, chociaż Bogiem a prawdą wina leżała po jego stronie, ale zamiast tego, całkiem bez sensu zmienił bieg na wsteczny i ruszył do tyłu z piskiem opon. Jego mózg nie przyjmował do wiadomości tego, co rejestrowały oczy. To nie mogła być prawda. Samochód z ogromną szybkością przejechał kilka metrów i wbił się barak, stojący w pobliżu kontenera na śmieci; dźwięk był przerażający. Stiles poczuł ostry ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej, na chwilę go zamroczyło. Z trudem wyplątał się z pasów i wypadł przez wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi, lądując na ziemi pośród rozrzuconych bezładnie grabi, śrub, kluczy i innych, bliżej niesprecyzowanych narzędzi, które składowano w baraku.

Wszystko go bolało, szczególnie żebra, musiał któreś połamać. Oddychanie sprawiało mu problem. Przez kilka minut nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje, był niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Gdyby coś podobnego przytrafiło mu się w Oz, już by nie żył, ale to nie było Oz, tylko jakaś zapyziała dziura na wschód od niczego. _Wszystko przez zmęczenie_ , powtarzał sobie, _nie powinienem jechać tak długo bez odpoczynku, to naturalne, że mózg odmówił mi posłuszeństwa_. W pobliżu rozległy się głosy, ktoś się zbliżał. Stiles zacisnął zęby i jeszcze raz spróbował się podnieść, tym razem z większym powodzeniem, bo gdy trzej mężczyźni weszli do zrujnowanego budynku, był w połowie drogi do osiągnięcia pozycji pionowej.

Jeden z nich pomógł mu wydostać się na zewnątrz. Coś do niego mówił, ale Stiles nie rozumiał ani słowa, dźwięki docierały do niego z dużym opóźnieniem. Dopiero, gdy napił się wody i polał nią rozpaloną głową, zaczął wracać do rzeczywistości, która, prawdę powiedziawszy, bardziej przypominała obłąkaną wizję, jedną z tych, nawiedzających człowieka w karcerze po kilkunastu godzinach odsiadki, niż cokolwiek innego.

Powietrze aż drgało od upału. Właściciel stacji, potężny brodacz o fizjonomii galernika, łaził po ruinach i od czasu do czasu schylał się, żeby podnieść jakiś przedmiot. Nie mówił zbyt wiele, od czasu do czasu rzucał tylko jakąś uwagę, której Stiles i tak nie rozumiał. Tymczasem dwaj pozostali spierali się o coś w cieniu ciężarówki.

– Jak sobie chcesz. – Kierowca TIR-a machnął w końcu ręką. – Mógłbym go podwieźć, i tak jadę w tamtą stronę, ale jak nie, to nie. Tylko jak ci wykopyrtnie za pół godziny, to nie miej do mnie pretensji.

– Weź ty go lepiej do Bobby’ego, on się zna na takich rzeczach. – Zaproponował brodacz i pomacał kieszenie, w poszukiwaniu papierosa. W końcu jednego znalazł, ale zamiast zapalić, wsadził go za ucho. – Najchętniej bym mu nogi ujebał, ale co to za radocha mordować rannego? Trzeba być człowiekiem. Trzymaj kluczyki, Cindy stoi na podjeździe. Tylko mi jej nie zarysuj, bo tak ci pójdę po premii, że popamiętasz.

– Jasne, szefie.

Stiles chciał coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować, cholera, przeprosić za problem, skląć wszystkich na czym świat stoi, ale ugryzł się w język, bo i tak miał już dosyć problemów. Siedział tam, gdzie go posadzili, na kanapie z bebechami na wierzchu, przeznaczonej do pocięcia na kawałki, i obserwował kota, który wygrzewał się na masce pickupa i wylizywał sobie futro. Gdy podszedł do niego mężczyzna z torbą, ten sam, którego Stiles wolałby nigdy nie spotkać, zrobiło mu się słabo – a jednocześnie wściekłość uderzyła mu do głowy. Jak wódka. Powstrzymał się jednak w ostatniej chwili, lata praktyki u boku Argenta zrobiły swoje. Jeszcze raz łyknął wody z butelki, chociaż tak naprawdę nie chciało mu się już pić, a potem z determinacją godną lepszej sprawy popatrzył Derekowi Hale’owi prosto w oczy. W jednej sekundzie wróciły najgorsze wspomnienia.

– Możesz chodzić…?

To naprawdę był on. We własnej osobie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna Stilesowi zabrakło słów, dlatego zamiast odpowiedzi, podniósł się z tej absurdalnej kanapy jak z Monty Pythona, i, starając się oddychać jak najpłycej, zrobił krok do przodu. Zagryzł wargi, bolało jak cholera. Głupi wypadek otworzył stare rany – z Oz wyszedł niedoleczony, dlatego każde uderzenie kończyło się długą rekonwalescencją. Żebra miał połamane tyle razy, że chyba tylko cudem trzymały się kupy, w każdym razie medycyna nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Zakaszlał, kilka kropel krwi prysnęło na dłonie. Gdyby nie Derek, prawdopodobnie znowu wylądowałby na ziemi.

– Poradzę sobie – syknął przez zęby, zaprzeczając oczywistym faktom. – Zostaw, okej? Jeszcze nie umieram, chociaż niektórzy chętnie widzieliby mnie w kostnicy. Nie tak łatwo mnie załatwić, to przez ten sarkazm, on mnie konserwuje… Jak sądzę, jesteś całkiem nieźle zaznajomiony z tubylcami? Bo wiesz, potrzebuję mechanika, mój biedny samochód dostaje zawału na widok zombie, a chciałbym jak najszybciej… – znowu odkaszlnął. – … stąd zniknąć.

– Później.

Derek, nie zważając na protesty, podprowadził go – właściwie niemal zaniósł –  do pickupa, należącego do brodatego Toma, i wepchnął do środka. Stilesowi jasne punkty zawirowały przed oczami, o mało nie zemdlał. Jak przez mgłę usłyszał dźwięk odpalanego silnika, potem coś nim zakołysało, a gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, byli już na drodze, która ciągnęła się w nieskończoność jak cholerna metafora ludzkiego życia. Stiles wiedział, że powinien wpaść w szał albo coś w tym rodzaju, to by była bardziej adekwatna reakcja, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, ale w zamian za to ogarnęło go zobojętnienie. To wszystko było zbyt nierealne. Kompletnie poronione. Przecież Derek wtedy zginął, musiał zginąć, wszyscy zginęli… Jakim cudem wydostał się z tamtego lasu, to przecież niemożliwe, Chris Argent…  Nie znaleziono wprawdzie ciała, ale…

– Ty nie żyjesz – powiedział dziwnie powoli, nie swoim tonem. Czuł się tak, jakby przed chwilą łyknął opakowanie prochów uspokajających. Może faktycznie to zrobił, chociaż nie, to były zwykłe przeciwbólówki. – Nie żyjesz.

– Fakt.

Krajobraz się nie zmieniał, ciągle tylko osty, piach i skały, to cud, że farmerzy potrafili tu cokolwiek uprawiać. Depresyjność przestrzeni zapierała dech w piersiach. Człowiek miał ochotę zatrzymać się na poboczu i rozwalić sobie łeb pierwszy lepszym kamieniem. Stiles odwrócił głowę, nie miał siły na to patrzeć. Teraz obserwował Dereka, zupełnie bezmyślnie, jakby nie był już zdolny do żadnej sensownej analizy; jakby myślenie o czymkolwiek straciło rację bytu. Może obaj nie żyją, czemu nie, jakie to ma znaczenie. Może osty to przedsionek piekła. Derek nie zwracał na niego uwagi, patrzył przed siebie, na drogę, a jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, poza skupieniem kierowcy, który wypatruje właściwego skrzyżowania.

– Nie wiem, czy planujesz morderstwo, czy naprawdę jedziemy do jakiegoś lekarza, szamana czy wiejskiej babki, ale cokolwiek robisz, pospiesz się trochę, bo za moment żebra zrobią z mojego płuca szaszłyk.

Derek nie odpowiedział, docisnął tylko gaz do dechy.

 

Zagryzł wargi, ale niewiele to pomogło. Gdy stary niedźwiedź zawiązał bandaż – a, trzeba dodać, nie bawił się w delikatność, traktując Stilesa jak rekruta w Wietnamie – krzyk sam wyrwał mu się z gardła. Samokontrolę szlag trafił. W takich chwilach człowiek przypomina sobie wszystkie wulgaryzmy, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał, we wszystkich językach świata, włącznie z suahili, pamięć ludzka bywa doprawdy zadziwiająca.

– Masz, łyknij sobie, zawsze pomaga. – Bobby podał mu butelkę whisky i wytarł ręce, kończąc felczerską robotę. – Kto cię tak urządził, do wszystkich diabłów…? – Niby od niechcenia zerknął na Dereka, ale nie doczekał się wsparcia z jego strony. Z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. – Nie, nie odpowiadaj, to było pytanie retoryczne. Możesz spać na werandzie, przyniosę ci jakieś bambetle, żebyś w nocy nie zamarzł. Dałbym ci też jakieś prochy, ale uwierz, nie ma jak stara dobra whisky, wypróbowany sposób. Jutro poczujesz się lepiej. Albo pojutrze.

– Dzięki. Ja…  naprawdę dzięki. – Stiles przełknął ślinę, zaschło mu w gardle. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego plecy i klatka piersiowa wyglądają koszmarnie: rany jeszcze się nie wygoiły a siniaki przybierały coraz to efektowniejsze kolory. W dodatku ten tatuaż. Co go podkusiło, że pozwolił sobie wydziergać _In principio erat Verbum_ wzdłuż kręgosłupa? Czysty idiotyzm! Pamiętał ten moment, przechodził wtedy kryzys, który o mało nie skończył się dla niego wycieczką w zaświaty – to było wtedy, gdy umarł jego ojciec a jemu nie pozwolono jechać na pogrzeb. „Względy bezpieczeństwa”, usłyszał, zanim wylądował w „dziurze” za pobicie strażnika. Tatuaż na plecach to najmniejsza głupota, jaką wtedy popełnił, o pozostałych wolał wcale nie myśleć.

– No dobra, panowie, muszę spadać do baru. – Bobby wrócił do kuchni w świeżej koszuli, poprzednia upaćkała się we krwi. – Masa luda się dzisiaj zeszła, jakieś urodziny, czy co… Może być gorąco. Stiles… Stiles, prawda? – upewnił się, bo nie mógł zapamiętać tej dziwacznej ksywki. – Koc zostawiłem na krześle, weź sobie. I nie krępuj się. Butelka jest twoja. Druga stoi w na szafce w kuchni, zawsze trzymam w domu zapasik na czarną godzinę.

Stiles nie zamierzał się krępować, bynajmniej. Gdy gospodarz wyszedł a na podjeździe umilkł stukot jego drewnianej nogi, podniósł się z krzesła i, z whisky w objęciach, pokuśtykał w kierunku okna. Za nim rozpościerał się ogród, zachwaszczony do granic możliwości, który od dekad nie widział ani kosiarki, ani ogrodnika znającego się na rzeczy. Zielsko rozbestwiło się do tego stopnia, że zamieniło ogrodzenie w zielony parkan – kolczaste krzaki-miniaturki osiągały rekordy wysokości. Bobby nie szczędził swoim roślinom wody, był w końcu barmanem i wiedział, że żywa istota napić się musi, problem w tym, że nie za bardzo rozróżniał kwiaty od zwykłych chwastów. Dlatego w jego ogrodzie nawet osty miały się znakomicie. Założyły pod płotem wielopokoleniową kolonię.

– Zadziwiający facet – powiedział Stiles i po raz kolejny przepłukał gardło alkoholem. Faktycznie, trochę pomogło. Ale nie do końca. – Odważny jest. Na jego miejscu bałbym się, że w nocy podpalisz nade mną strop… albo coś w tym rodzaju. Spałbym z pistoletem pod poduszką.

Tak, to był cios poniżej pasa.

– Ja na jego miejscu w życiu nie zostawiłbym cię sam na sam z dwiema flaszkami whisky – odparł Derek spokojnie. Przynajmniej na pozór. – Ale Bobby nie słucha dobrych rad, zawsze wie swoje. Skąd te…? – popatrzył znacząco na bandaż, który skrywał mozaikę sińców, blizn i zadrapań rozmaitego autoramentu. Plus jeden żenujący tatuaż.

Stiles prychnął.

– Udało mi się wkurwić Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz. Pamiętaj, nigdy tego nie rób. Tędy na werandę? – Znowu łyknął wprost z butelki a potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, pchnął drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zapachniało kwiatami, zbliżał się wieczór. Weranda była niewielka, drewniana i wypełniona masą niepotrzebnych gratów; dach podtrzymywały cztery, wyciosane z drewna kolumny. Budynek zapadał się w sobie ze starości a między deskami wyrastały kępki mchu i trawy.

– Tak. Przewróć się i złam kolejne żebra – zauważył Derek, bo Stiles potknął się o próg i znowu o mało nie wylądował na deskach. Nie chciał jednak pomocy, sam doczłapał do sofy, która stała w pobliżu schodów, między doniczkami, grabiami i detergentami o kompletnie wypłowiałych etykietkach. Czasy jej świetności minęły w połowie lat sześćdziesiątych – pewnie dlatego dostała nakaz eksmisji z salonu (albo z powodu obicia w różowo-żółte kwiatuszki i czterolistne koniczyny) – ale nadal była bardzo wygodna. Stiles z ulgą wyciągnął się na miękkim materacu. Postanowił, że zostanie tutaj na wieki wieków.

Chyba zaczynał być trochę pijany. Chciał być pijany. Pewnych rzeczy nie należy rozważać na trzeźwo.

– Co ty tu robisz, Derek? – zapytał wprost, czując się w miarę bezpiecznie za powłoczką promili. – Nie no, racja, mogło być gorzej, mogliśmy się spotkać w stanie Maine, ale ta dziura też jest całkiem niezła, szczególnie osty mi się podobają. Mają klimat. Stephen King na pewno wymyśliłby całą fabułę na bazie ostów… – zdawał sobie sprawę, że mówi coraz bardziej histerycznym tonem, ale miał to w dupie. – Właściwie dlaczego ja jeszcze nie napisałem żadnego thrillera? Kupa dobrej literatury powstała w pudle, taki Jean Genet na przykład…

– Nie miałem pojęcia, ze żyjesz

– Szlag by to – mruknął Stiles, bo zbyt gwałtownie machnął ręką i rozlał trochę whisky na tapczan. Stop. Na sofę. Absurdalne łóżka prześladowały go od samego rana. – No patrz, w takim razie jest nas dwóch. Też nie wiedziałem. Że żyję. W każdym razie do czasu, aż napotkałem na swojej drodze paru motocyklistów, wiesz, motocykliści przywracają człowiekowi wiarę w sens egzystencji. To przez te ich tatuaże. Myślę, że też powinieneś się napić…

Derek przejął butelkę. Wyjaśnianie Stilesowi, że alkohol w takiej ilości zupełnie na niego nie działa, nie miało sensu. Musiałby wypić z piętnaście litrów, żeby cokolwiek poczuć. Nie mieli piętnastu litrów. Niestety.

– Lydia nadal siedzi w psychiatryku. Pamiętasz Lydię? Nikt nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje w jej głowie, kompletna rozsypka, do dzisiaj nie mogą jej przesłuchać. W sumie może i dobrze.

 _Chris, muszę zadzwonić do Chrisa_ , pomyślał, zaciskając palce na oparciu, _zeklnie mnie na czym świat stoi, ale trudno, niczego mu nie obiecywałem._ Od czterolistnych koniczynek zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie. Jebany projektant z okresu Zimnej Wojny, na pewno zaprzedany Ruskom, żaden uczciwy Amerykanin nie wymyśliłby takiej sofy _._ Stiles oddałby wszystko, żeby Chris Argent był gdzieś w pobliżu; żeby usłyszeć jego: „No dobra, a teraz zacznij jeszcze raz od początku. Bez dygresji”. Niestety, Argent siedział w Oz, setki tysięcy lat świetlnych stąd, i nie mógł mu w niczym pomóc. Zresztą nawet gdyby jakimś cudem pojawił się na werandzie Bobby’ego, prawdopodobnie od razu zamordowałby Dereka pierwszym przedmiotem, który wpadłby mu w ręce, co raczej nie poprawiłoby atmosfery. Ani nie rozwiązałoby problemów… no, w każdym razie nie wszystkich.

– Jak tylko załatwię samochód, wyjadę i ślad po mnie zaginie – oznajmił w końcu, zdając sobie sprawę, że Derek wyczuwa najmniejsze skoki adrenaliny. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie czytał w myślach, drań, jak pieprzony telepata z powieści fantasy. – Pojadę… gdzieś, gdzie zrobię zawrotną karierę i zarobię kupę pieniędzy, a potem będę się topić w drinkach z palemkami aż do dnia swojej śmierci. Dociera to do ciebie?

Derek uniósł brwi do góry.

– Nie martw się, więcej się nie spotkamy. Nienawidzę drinków z palemkami.

– Właśnie. To nie pasuje do twojego mrocznego image’u – podchwycił Stiles. – A teraz siadaj tu, na tej jeba… na tym wytworze obłąkanego dekoratora wnętrz i mów do mnie, bo zaraz odpłynę, a chyba nie powinienem, bo mogę już nie wrócić. Nie powiedziałem temu twojemu Bobby’emu o tabletkach przeciwbólowych, sam zupełnie o nich zapomniałem, to przez ten szok, w końcu nie codziennie spotyka się na stacjach benzynowych cholerne demony przeszłości, sorry, wilkołaki, zresztą jeden pies, i…

– Stiles! Ile?

– Niedużo, kilka… kilkanaście, tylko ta whisky. Miałeś rację, nie można mnie zostawiać sam na sam z butelką whisky. I tak, ten tekst o podpalaniu stropu był bardzo głupi. Oglądałeś może „Fight Club”…?

Po kwadransie atak słowotoku ustąpił i Stiles ostatecznie zamilkł, walcząc z ogarniającą go sennością. Derek zabrał mu whisky, wręczając w zamian kubek herbaty, która parzyła przełyk jak roztopiona lawa. I mówił. Derek mówił. Dużo. To zadziwiające, ale naprawdę przekładał obrazy na słowa, chociaż czuł się z tego powodu bardziej zmęczony, niż po przebiegnięciu dziesiątków kilometrów przez puszczę w masce gazowej – odzwyczaił się od takiego sposobu komunikacji. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie rozjechał go pociąg.

Na początku wygłaszał wielki monolog o niczym, a potem, jakoś tak mimochodem, zaczął opowiadać (prawda, że w niezbyt efektownym stylu) o dziewczynie z metra, spelunach z koksem, Iwanie desperacie i kolonii drwali. Wydawało mu się, że Stiles go nie słucha – że mieszanka przeciwbólówek i alkoholu kompletnie go otumaniła – ale w pewnym momencie spostrzegł, że jego dawny znajomy nie odrywa od niego wzroku. Wyglądał całkiem przytomnie. Nie umierał. Słuchał. I przez chwilę przypominał tamtego chłopca z Beacon Hills, który pewnego dnia razem z najlepszym kumplem poszedł szukać inhalatora w pobliżu domu Hale’ów.

 

Chłopak naprawdę umiał grać bluesa. Bez wątpliwości. Bobby, zasłuchany, przystanął w pobliżu furtki i oparł się o płot – przeforsował nogę, więc teraz ledwo się ruszał. Prawdę powiedziawszy, obawiał się trochę, co zastanie, jak wróci do domu, przewidywał małe trzęsienie ziemi. Derek i ten drugi, jak mu tam było, zachowywali się tak, jakby nie wiedzieli, czy obić sobie mordy, czy iść razem na wódki. Znali się dobrze w przeszłości, tego Bobby był pewien, natomiast nie miał pojęcia, czy grali w tej samej drużynie, czy po przeciwnych stronach. Ten młody, o dziwnym nazwisku, na pewno siedział w więzieniu, ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Bobby też siedział. W tamtych czasach niemal wszyscy siedzieli, a mimo to wyrośli na porządnych ludzi… oczywiście, o ile w ogóle przeżyli.

Nie, to nie była profesjonalna muzyka, wręcz przeciwnie, od razu wyczuwało się rękę amatora. Musiał się sam nauczyć grać, tylko metoda prób i błędów nadaje dźwiękom takie brzmienie. Bobby wdychał zapach kwiatów (nocą pachniały o wiele intensywniej, niż o innych porach) i czuł, jak blues wlewa mu się do głowy, wypłukując pokłady całodziennego zmęczenia. Tego dnia wydarzyło się więcej, niż w tej zasranej dziurze dzieje się zwykle przez dobrych parę miesięcy.

Podobno w asfalcie znaleziono dwa trupy. Budowlańcy nie byli zbyt rozmowni, ale sądząc po tym, jakie ilości wódki zamawiali przy barze, sprawa musiała być poważna, szczególnie że na autostradzie przez wiele godzin buczały radiowozy. Tak, coś musiało się tam wydarzyć. Bobby nie zabiegał jednak o informacje, bo wiedział, że jutro i tak się wszystkiego dowie – po prostu pójdzie na śniadanie do Susie i zapyta szeryfa, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Miał zresztą inne problemy na głowie. Trupy trupami, ale pod jego dachem przebywało aktualnie dwóch młodych ludzi, z których jeden ledwo trzymał się na nogach, natomiast drugi stanowiłby nie lada zagwozdkę dla psychoterapeuty.

Derek siedział na schodach, prowadzących na ganek, i wydobywał z harmonijki coraz bardziej chrapliwe dźwięki. Mroczny blues o trzeciej nad ranem. Bobby’emu ścisnęło się serce. Zbyt szybko przywiązał się do tego chłopaka, wiedział, że to się nie może dobrze skończyć, ludzie zbyt szybko odchodzą. Poza tym… och, zawsze był głupim pajacem, rzucał się z motyką na słońce, a przecież pewnych rzeczy nie można odkręcić. Nawet, gdyby się bardzo chciało.

– Nie możesz spać? – zapytał szorstko, przerywając koncert. Derek, zażenowany, że ktoś go przyłapał na graniu, szybko schował instrument do kieszeni. – O, widzę, że ktoś tu jednak zrobił użytek z mojej starej whisky… Mam nadzieję, że twój kumpel jakoś to przeżył.

– To nie jest mój kumpel.

– Jak sobie chcesz – Bobby z trudem usiadł obok Dereka, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Przez te wszystkie lata zżył się ze swoją protezą, potrafił z niej nawet żartować, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie pogodził się z faktem, że nie pobiega już po lesie ani nie zagra ze znajomymi w koszykówkę. Poza tym, ten kawał drewna, absolutnie niedzisiejszy, biorąc pod uwagę rozwój techniki, nieustannie przypominał mu o pewnej dusznej nocy, nasyconej brzęczeniem owadów, podczas której wdepnął na minę jak ostatni palant. Potem wpadli w pułapkę żółtków i zaczęło się piekło. To, że przeżył – kaleka z kikutem zamiast nogi – natomiast jego zdrowi koledzy nigdy nie wrócili do domów, zakrywało na cud albo cholerną ironię. Bobby wiedział, że nigdy nie wypłaci się losowi za to, że pozwolił mu spędzić z żoną dziesięć cudownych lat życia, ale mimo to, wciąż próbował. Może właśnie dlatego, gdy zobaczył Dereka w swoim barze, postanowił, wbrew logice, jakoś mu pomóc.

– Znaliśmy się dawno temu. – Chłopak wyraźnie się wahał, nie lubił mówić o przeszłości. Potrząsnął głową. – To długa historia.

– Takie historie zawsze są długie – Bobby zapalił papierosa. – Domyślam się, że wolałby uniknąć szpitala, ale jeżeli w ciągu kilku dni nie poczuje się lepiej, nie będziemy mieli innego wyjścia. To nie wygląda za dobrze, a ja nie jestem lekarzem…  – odchrząknął. – Aaa, wiesz, czego się dowiedziałem? Budowlańcy znaleźli trupy w asfalcie. Podobno niezła afera. Kryminalne zagadki z Pipidówy Dolnej, niedługo nakręcą o nas serial.

Twarz Dereka stężała. Wygląda na to, że wiadomość zrobiła na nim spore wrażenie. Bobby pomyślał, że chyba rozumie, dlaczego.

– To pewnie dawne dzieje?

– No raczej. Tę drogę robią po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętam, a mieszkam tu ponad dwadzieścia lat. Pewnie jakieś porachunki mafijne. Ktoś kogoś wkurzył i wylądował przez to w asfalcie, takie rzeczy ciągle się zdarzają. Jutro dowiem się czegoś więcej, pewnie wszyscy będą gadali tylko o tym.

Bobby chciał poprosić, żeby Derek zagrał coś jeszcze, może jakiś standard jazzowy, ale zrezygnował, na pewno spotkałby się z odmową. Dopalił więc papierosa i powiedział „dobranoc”. Na wszelki wypadek zajrzał jeszcze na werandę – młody leżał w dziwacznej pozycji, poskręcany jak paralityk, i oddychał głośno, od czasu do czasu pochrapując. Zapach alkoholu mieszał się z zapachem kwiatów i detergentów, co razem tworzyło mieszanka wybuchowa. _W co ja się wpakowałem_ , _do diabła_ , pomyślał Bobby i uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło, jakby miało mu to przywrócić zdrowy rozsądek. _Chyba zupełnie zwariowałem na stare lata._ Westchnął _,_ zamknął drzwi i poszedł do siebie. Gdy, leżąc już w łóżku, usłyszał ciche dźwięki leitmotivu z „Ojca chrzestnego”, nie był pewien, czy to fragment snu, czy jeszcze rzeczywistość.

 

 

Stiles nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że źle robi, dlatego zamiast użyć komórki, poszedł do automatu przed sklepem i stracił sporo drobniaków, kilkakrotnie przerywając połączenie tuż po pierwszym sygnale. Prawdopodobnie pół zadupia zdążyło go oplotkować, kątem oka rejestrował wlepione w siebie spojrzenia – jedna dziewczyna przystanęła w pobliżu, stawiając koszyk z zakupami na chodniku, żeby lepiej mu się przypatrzeć. W porównaniu z tym… miejscem, Beacon Hills było prawdziwą metropolią.

Wreszcie podjął ostateczną decyzję, miał dosyć odgrywania idioty w publicznym miejscu. W Oz nie robili kłopotów, co go bardzo zdziwiło, bo spodziewał się ostrej przeprawy. Tak się jednak złożyło, że tego dnia dyżurny miał dobry humor (może przeleciał wreszcie tę nową strażniczkę, która przyjechała z Alabamy), i po chwili Stiles usłyszał w słuchawce znajomy głos. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie własną głupotę, ale na odwrót było za późno.

– Cześć, Chris – powiedział i skrzywił się, jak po wypiciu czegoś bardzo gorzkiego, bo na jego głowę spadła, zgodnie z przewidywaniem, wiązanka wulgaryzmów. Wypowiedzianych tonem spokojnym niczym śmierć w środku zimy. – Tak, wiem. Wiem. WIEM. – A jednak Argent nie odłożył słuchawki. Zjechał Stilesa na czym świat stoi, potem zamilkł na chwilę, a na koniec zapytał, o co, do cholery, chodzi. Bo nie ma czasu na jakieś pierdoły.

Więc Stiles opowiedział. Prawie wszystko. Pominął tylko jeden drobny szczegół.

– No pewnie, że stąd spieprzę, zaraz zrobi się gęsto od glin. Trupy w asfalcie to nie byłe gratka dla federalnych, oni lubią takie rzeczy. – Zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że jest mało przekonujący. Argent znał go zbyt dobrze. – Nie, nie ukrywam. Naprawę. To znaczy… No wiesz. Dopadło mnie Beacon Hills. Spotkałem… znajomego, rozpoznał mnie, rozmawialiśmy, trochę piliśmy. Trochę bardzo. Ale przecież go nie zastrzelę z tego powodu, prawda?

Jak zwykle mówił nie to, co miał na myśli, wikłając się w wielopiętrowe dygresje. Cholera, Chris, nie mam już siły. To wszystko mnie przerasta. Dlaczego nie mogę po prostu położyć się, umrzeć i przestać myśleć? Niby prosty przekaz, a jednak zbyt skomplikowany, żeby go zwerbalizować. Przez chwilę myślałem, że może jednak się uda, ale jak może się udać, skoro Derek Hale naprawia mój samochód w warsztacie, oddalonym o dwie ulice od budki telefonicznej, z której właśnie do ciebie dzwonię?

– Nie, wszystko okej, po prostu mam kaca. – To było tylko połowiczne kłamstwo. –  Nie daj się zabić, dobra? Po prostu… trzymaj się z daleka od Latynosów, to naprawdę nie jest aż takie trudne. – Jest. Jeśli wcześniej zamordowało się ich szefa a jego zastępcę wysłało na ostry dyżur. – Jak tylko odzyskam samochód, to jadę do Meksyku, albo nie wiem, do Kuala Lumpur. Nie, nie zrobię nic bardziej kretyńskiego, niż do tej pory, no bo ej, chyba przekroczyłem już życiowy limit, prawda? I to wielokrotnie.

 _Gdybym powiedział ci, że Derek Hale nadal żyje_ , pomyślał, kurczowo ściskając słuchawkę telefonu, _w bardzo krótkim czasie wylądowałbyś na krześle elektrycznym. Nikt by cię nie powstrzymał, nawet ja._

– Trzymaj się – powiedział na koniec i szybko się rozłączył. W głowie nadal mu szumiało, powinien łyknąć kolejną tabletkę. To znaczy nie powinien, stanowczo nie powinien, szczególnie po wczorajszych ekscesach, ale przecież nie mógł funkcjonować dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę z tornadem uwięzionym wewnątrz czaszki. Naprawdę nie miał już siły, żeby z tym walczyć.

 

Prawda była taka, że ten grat nie miał prawa przejechać tylu mil, ile przejechał, powinien stanąć na środku drogi i umrzeć ze starości co najmniej kilka lat temu. Ktoś go chyba wyciągnął ze złomowiska i wyklepał własnym sumptem, korzystając z części zapasowych do kosiarki i sokowirówki. Derek nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Stiles się nie zabił, skoro hamulec wisiał na ostatnim włosku a biegi chodziły odwrotnie, niż we wszystkich normalnych samochodach. Naprawa nie miała sensu. Zamówione części, o ile w ogóle dałoby się je zdobyć, bo od dawna ich nie produkowano, kosztowałyby więcej, niż cały ten cholerny wehikuł razem wzięty.

Wytarł ręce w roboczą koszulę i podniósł się na nogi. Obszedł samochód dookoła, jak eksponat z muzeum osobliwości, a potem sięgnął do skrzynki z narzędziami. Miał inną robotę na dzisiaj. Wiedział, że za dzień, dwa, będzie musiał stąd wyjechać, prawdopodobnie szybko i bez pożegnania, dlatego chciał dokończyć to, co zaczął, żeby nie zostawiać za sobą kolejnych, niespłaconych długów. To Bobby załatwił mu tę robotę. Już tylko z tego powodu należało podejść do sprawy poważnie. Obiecał też, że zajmie się zrujnowanym barakiem, ale na stację zamierzał pojechać dopiero wieczorem, jak upał trochę zelżeje, bo teraz nie miało to sensu.

Mężczyzna, który wszedł do warsztatu, gdy Derek leżał pod samochodem szeryfa i usiłował zrobić porządek z jego bebechami, przypominał agenta FBI z serialu kryminalnego – i prawdopodobnie nim był, chyba, że pracował w zakładzie pogrzebowym. Mimo skwaru, nosił dobrze skrojony garnitur, nie ściągnął nawet marynarki. Jedynym ustępstwem na rzecz swobody ubioru „w terenie” był rozluźniony krawat i lekko rozpięta pod szyją koszula. Buty aż lśniły, nie osiadł na nich najmniejszy pyłek. Derek usłyszał, rzecz jasna, kroki niespodziewanego gościa, jeszcze zanim tamten pojawił się na horyzoncie, ale udawał pochłoniętego pracą; czekał na rozwój sytuacji. W głębi duszy spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później ktoś taki stanie mu na drodze, dziwił się tylko, że zdarzyło się to dopiero teraz, na tym zadupiu. Osobiście wolał miejscowych szeryfów – lepiej znali lokalne warunki i nie udawali, że nie piją, nie sikają i nie posiadają gruczołów potowych.

– Przepraszam…?

Derek westchnął, odepchnął się nogami i wyjechał na wózku spod samochodu. W przeciwieństwie do typa w garniaku, na sobie miał robocze ciuchy, składające się wyłącznie z plam i rozdarć, kontrast był niemal zabawny. Szczególnie, że gliniarz wyglądał tak, jakby przed chwilą wyszedł spod prysznica, natomiast Derek cały upaćkał się smarem.

– Tak? Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Facet nie owijał w bawełnę, od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Imię, nazwisko, od kiedy w mieście, skąd, dokąd, którędy i w jakim celu. Klasyczna litania. Derek starał się odpowiadać naturalnie, konkretnie i bez większych emocji – wrodzona małomówność ułatwiała mu to zadanie – ale w głębi duszy czuł coraz większy niepokój, bo takie rozmowy nigdy się dobrze nie kończyły. Szczególnie dla niego. Był przekonany, że tamten, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie wie, z kim ma do czynienia, to wkrótce się dowie, połączy wszystkie fakty w całość i zaprosi go na przesłuchanie. Posługiwał się przecież lewymi papierami, dość kiepskiej jakości zresztą, a takie rzeczy zawsze w końcu wychodzą na wierzch.

Miewał już przygody z policją. Krótkie, acz intensywne. Dlatego w myślach układał już plan ewakuacji, bo ani przez chwilę nie łudził się, że sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach. Znowu czekała go kilkumiesięczna włóczęga po lasach, o tyle niewygodna, że lato powoli zbliżało się do finału, a zimą trudniej sobie poradzić z dala od cywilizacji. Odpowiadał na uprzejme pytania agenta, wsłuchując się w zmiany tempa jego pulsu, i starał się nie wpaść w żadną pułapkę językową. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież tym razem sytuacja jest inna, że nie jest tu sam, i, mimo upału, zmroziło go do szpiku kości.

– No dobrze, to by było tyle na chwilę obecną – oświadczył gliniarz i wykrzywił twarz w namiastce uśmiechu. Nie podał Derekowi ręki, pewnie bał się ubrudzić. W tej samej chwili w drzwiach warsztatu stanął Stiles, który nadal wyglądał jak z krzyża zdjęty, i od progu zaczął coś mówić, jak to on, szybko i chaotycznie. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że coś tu nie gra, a facet w garniaku nie wygląda na pierwszego lepszego klienta, który przyszedł wymienić świece. Popatrzył pytająco na Dereka, ale tamten zacisnął tylko wargi w wąską kreskę. Wzrokiem nakazał milczenie.

Gliniarz otaksował Stilesa spojrzeniem – jego uwadze na pewno nie umknął żaden szczegół – zrezygnował jednak z kolejnego przesłuchania, przynajmniej w tamtym momencie. Pewnie odłożył je na później, chcąc rozpuścić wici i zebrać więcej informacji. Skinął głową i wyszedł. Po chwili na podjeździe zawarczał silnik.

– Co to za indywiduum? Facet urwał się z „Archiwum X”? – Stiles powoli wracał do siebie, pierwszy szok mijał. Natomiast fizycznie nadal był słaby, bardzo słaby, dlatego pocił się intensywniej, niż inni, pot dosłownie spływał z niego strumieniami. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach ze zmęczenia.

– Miałeś nie wstawać z łóżka. Jesteś chory.

– Musiałem sprawdzić, co zrobiłeś mojemu biednemu samochodowi. Albo on tobie. Mam złe doświadczenia z mechanikami, wiesz, widziałem, jak jednego wgniata w podłoże mój własny jeep, a takie rzeczy zostają człowiekowi w pamięci. Swoją drogą, jakim cudem dali ci taką robotę? Nie wiedziałem, że poza rozrywaniem gardeł i spieprzaniem z pola walki w kryzysowych momentach, posiadasz jakieś inne talenty…

– To był agent federalny. – Derek z premedytacją zignorował poprzednią wypowiedź. – Jak bardzo jesteś czysty?

– Rano brałem prysznic, jeśli o to ci chodzi – odparł Stiles z desperacką ironią. – A tak poważnie, to nie mam pojęcia, jak bardzo czysty może być ktoś, oskarżony o współudział w masakrze, kogo właśnie wypuścili z pudła na warunkowe zwolnienie. No a ty? Jak myślisz? Kogo pierwszego zaczną podejrzewać, jeżeli stanie się coś niedobrego, dajmy na to, jeśli paru mięśniaków w kombinezonach znajdzie trupy utopione w asfalcie? Nawet, jeśli to trupy, hmm, archiwalne, właściwie eksponaty geologiczne, które przeleżały w dole co najmniej kilkanaście lat?

– Myślę, że to nie ma żadnego sensu. Ale FBI to FBI, dlatego musimy stąd jak najszybciej spieprzać. Niekoniecznie razem.

– Och, dzięki Bogu! Właśnie odetchnąłem z ulgą.

 

Gliniarz nie budził jego sympatii, za bardzo obnosił się ze swoją funkcją. Musieli go zesłać do tej dziury za jakieś grzechy, bo, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki zadawał pytania, po raz pierwszy w życiu wyjechał „w teren” – lub świadomie sprawiał takie wrażenie. Bez swojego biura, firmowego kubka i laboratorium z bandą jajogłowych, którzy przejadali pieniądze uczciwych obywateli, czuł się jak ryba bez wody. Niestety, przy okazji był też bystry i upierdliwy jak wrzód na dupie, co zapowiadało kłopoty. Bobby przyglądał mu się zza gazety, którą otworzył, czekając na porcję jajecznicy z kiełbaskami. Coraz mniej mu się to wszystko podobało.

W dodatku, jakby tego było mało, w miasteczku pojawił się ten koszmarny człowiek, który z powodzeniem mógłby zagrać gestapowca w filmie o drugiej wojnie światowej. Dawno go tu nie było, rok, może półtora. Bobby nie wiedział, jak się nazywa, ani czym się zajmuje, coś mu jednak mówiło, że jego profesja ma niewiele wspólnego z handlem książkami. Z daleka śmierdział wojskiem. Albo tajnymi służbami. W dodatku wracał regularnie niczym bumerang. Zachowywał się, co prawda, bardzo grzecznie, nigdy nie było z nim żadnych problemów, ale jego niebieskie oczy, ukryte za szkłami okularów, pozostawały zimne nawet wtedy, gdy się uśmiechał. Takim ludziom nie należy ufać, na pewno nie mają dobrych zamiarów. Rzuć parę trupów, a od razu zlecą się wszystkie okoliczne hieny!

Atmosfera w jadłodajni (bo przecież nie mógł nazwać tego miejsca restauracją, sama właścicielka umarłaby ze śmiechu, gdyby to usłyszała) z każdą chwilą gęstniała coraz bardziej. Chyba tylko Ella nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co się dzieje, ale nawet jej udzieliła się ogólna ekscytacja – świergoliła, jakby ktoś jej za to płacił, strzelając oczami we wszystkich kierunkach. Dzierlatka miała szesnaście lat a już zachowywała się jak skończona flirciara, miała to po matce. Bobby kochał swoją chrześnicę, wolałby jednak, żeby zachowywała się trochę mniej ostentacyjnie.

– O, cześć Bobby. – Harry, jeden z bliźniaków Teda, bez pozwolenia usiadł na wolnym krześle przy stoliku Bobby’ego. Oczy mu błyszczały, na pewno zdążył już coś wypić, małoletni pijak. Ojciec powinien wziąć go do wiwatu, póki jeszcze nie było za późno. – Niezłe jaja z tą autostradą, no nie? Teraz będziemy jeździć objazdami do usranej śmierci, no serio, mogli nie zgłaszać na policji tych trupów, wszyscy mielibyśmy święty spokój.

– Przestępstwa trzeba zgłaszać – mruknął Bobby, bez apetytu grzebiąc widelcem w jajecznicy. Była przypalona, widocznie Susie nie miała głowy do gotowania, gdy tuż obok popełniano przestępstwa. Nic w tej mieścinie nie mogło się odbyć bez jej udziału. – Ci ludzie na pewno mają bliskich, przecież tak nie można. Gdyby twój brat zaginął, to chyba też chciałbyś się dowiedzieć, co się z nim stało?

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– On? Daj spokój, kto by go chciał mordować? Złego diabli nie wezmą. Na mieście gadają, że to jakieś porachunki mafijne, i że to wcale nie taka stara sprawa. Pamiętasz? Ze dwa lata temu naprawiali dziury w drodze, taki mały remoncik, może wtedy kogoś tu zaciukali? Swoją drogą, czy ten twój nowy lokator nie wydaje ci się trochę… podejrzany?

– Stuknij się w ten głupi łeb. – Bobby powoli tracił cierpliwość. – Co ty znowu wymyślasz? Lepiej byś się wziął za naukę, bo cię w końcu wywalą ze szkoły. Nie masz czasem jakiejś poprawki?

– Nie ciskaj się, tak tylko mówię – Harry, nadal rozbawiony, uniósł ręce do góry. – A ten twój Derek dziwny jest, od początku mi się nie podobał. Nie uważasz, że za dużo tu zbiegów okoliczności? Mówię ci, coś tu śmierdzi!

– Jakbyś się umył od czasu do czasu, to by nie śmierdziało.

– Ha, ha, bardzo zabawne. – Chłopak przeciągnął się i wstał, szczerząc zęby do Elli, która udawała, że go nie zauważa. Pewnie z powodu tej siksy Harry zaczął wymyślać spiskowe teorie dziejów, był zazdrosny, bo wpatrywała się w Dereka jak w ósmy cud świata. Dobrze, że bez wzajemności…

 _Boże, dlaczego stworzyłeś tylu idiotów_ , pomyślał Bobby dając się unieść abstrakcyjnym rozważaniom, a _mnie dałeś tylko jedną zdrową nogę._ Jeszcze raz z niechęcią zerknął w kierunku federalnego i o mało nie udławił się kawą, bo tamten rozmawiał właśnie z „gestapowcem”. Nie wyglądali, co prawda, na zbyt zadowolonych z tego spotkania, ale jak na ludzi, którzy widzieli się po raz pierwszy w życiu, mieli sobie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele do powiedzenia.

 

Pętla zaciskała się coraz bardziej i Dereka zaczynała ogarniać panika. Dusił się tutaj. Instynkt kazał mu uciekać – a on, zamiast go słuchać, kręcił się w kółko jak kot, któremu do ogona przywiązano dzwoneczek. W dodatku zbliżała się pełnia. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, zalewały go najgorsze wizje, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, i nie był w stanie tego kontrolować, już nie, chociaż próbował na różne sposoby. Oczywiście to Stiles był tego przyczyną, katalizatorem, iskrą, która podpaliła lont. Derek miał ochotę skręcić mu kark i pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby ktoś mu obiecał, że to na pewno rozwiąże wszystkie jego problemy.

– No to ugrzęźliśmy na amen – powiedział Stiles i runął na wypaloną przez słońce trawę. Było już niemal ciemno, ale wieczór nie przyniósł ochłody. Zbierało się na burzę. – Federalnych można jeszcze jakoś przeżyć, chociaż za przyjemne to nie jest. Natomiast federalni w połączeniu z łowcami… czy kim są ci popaprańcy, o których mówiłeś, to już naprawdę… no ja pierdolę. Że też musiałem skręcić akurat na tę cholerną stację!

Derek nie wiedział, dlaczego ten łowca o wyglądzie wysoko postawionego nazisty, zamiast go zabić, ograniczył się do kilkugodzinnej „sesji” tortur i po prostu puścił go wolno. Znudziło mu się? Miał inne plany? Bardziej… dalekosiężne? To wszystko nie trzymało się kupy. Już niemal zapomniał o tamtym incydencie, dręczyły go inne sprawy, dlatego widok okularnika, który kilka miesięcy temu o mało nie pozbawił go życia, bardziej go zaskoczył, niż przeraził. Tylko ręce odruchowo zaciskały się w pięści – ciało nadal pamiętało paroksyzmy bólu, chociaż rany dawno zdążyły się wygoić.

– Przypomina mi Argenta – powiedział cicho. Stiles spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale nie skomentował. Pokręcił głową, jakby próbował odpędzić natrętną myśl. Potem położył się na plecach i zakrył oczy ręką. – Jest ich tu więcej, wyczuwam ich, to jakaś większa akcja. Nie chodzi tylko o mnie.

– A dlaczego miałoby chodzić o ciebie? Jesteś pępkiem świata, czy co?  – prychnął Stiles. – To zbieg okoliczności, cholerny pech, jak zwykle zresztą. Jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłeś? Jeżeli możesz wdepnąć w gówno, to na pewno w nie wdepniesz, pierwsze prawo Murphy’ego.

Oczywiście mogli uciec tak, jak stali, nie wracając nawet do domu Bobby’ego, tylko to nie miało sensu. Derek może jakoś by sobie poradził – chociaż i to było wątpliwe, biorąc pod uwagę łowców i ich brudne zagrywki – natomiast Stiles nie uszedłby nawet mili. Poza tym, gdyby ich złapano w lesie dwa dzień po odkryciu miejsca zbrodni, od razu wylądowaliby w areszcie. Gdzie prawdopodobnie zostaliby na dłużej, o ile nie na wieki wieków, gdyby jakiś gliniarz dobrał się do ich życiorysów i podciągnął fakty pod wygodną teorię.

– Uwierz mi, nie chcesz trafić do pudła. – Stiles, gdy mówił o więzieniu, momentalnie się zmieniał. Zewnętrznie. Jego rysy twardniały a w oczach pojawiał się niepokojący wyraz: coś na kształt fascynacji pomieszanej z odrazą i przerażeniem. – A już na pewno nie do Oz.

Derek nie wypytywał. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie bardzo wiedział, jak zareagować – Stiles kompletnie wytrącał go z równowagi. Działał inaczej, niż powinien (niż „normalni ludzie”) i mówił rzeczy, które powinien zachować dla siebie. Dla własnego dobra. Poza tym… och, wystarczyło, że w ogóle tu przyszedł, chociaż miał zostać w domu, bo na rekonesansie i tak nie było z niego żadnego pożytku.

To znaczy nie byłoby, gdyby rekonesans w ogóle się powiódł. Derek zamierzał sprawdzić, co naprawdę znaleziono w asfalcie, ale niestety, po drodze natknął się na łowców i musiał się wycofać. Co tylko potwierdziło jego podejrzenia. W dodatku, gdy wracali ze Stilesem między skałami, wyczuł coś jeszcze – do jego umysłu coraz nachalnie wdzierały się obrazy, których nie rozpoznawał, cudze wspomnienia i skrawki myśli – dlatego nie miał wątpliwości, że w pobliżu znajduje się wataha. Prawdopodobnie liczna i niezbyt przychylnie nastawiona do ludzi. Zaszczuta. Bardzo ze sobą zżyta. Absolutnie i nieodwołalnie zdehumanizowana. Nie można pokonać takiego żywiołu… w każdym razie nie wtedy, gdy jest się Omegą, obarczonym balastem w postaci faceta z połamanymi żebrami.

– Nie mów, że może być jeszcze gorzej, niż myślę, że jest. – Jęknął Stiles, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Trochę odpoczął, ale nie na tyle, żeby ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Własna słabość zaczynała go irytować, szczególnie, że nie miał na to żadnego wpływu. Mógł się co najwyżej poddać, zdechnąć wśród ostów, i otworzyć garkuchnię dla padlinożerców. – Kiepski byłby z ciebie hazardzista, serio, jeśli myślisz, że to, co prezentujesz światu, to kamienna twarz, masz problemy z samooceną. Stary, zgaduję, że w Las Vegas cię jeszcze nie widzieli? – umilkł, bo nawet do niego zaczęły docierać niepokojące dźwięki. Przełknął ślinę. Coś się zbliżało, nie było wątpliwości, pytanie tylko, co i w jakim celu. I czy miało broń.

Zanim zdążył przeanalizować wszystkie dostępne opcje, poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie i został postawiony na nogi, a potem popchnięty w kierunku najbliższych skał. Ból, spowodowany uderzeniem, na chwilę go otumanił. Derek stał tuż obok, tak blisko, że Stiles wyczuwał, jak napinają się mięśnie jego ramion; tylko impuls dzielił go od pełnej przemiany. Cokolwiek się działo, musiało go mocno wystraszyć.

– Łowcy? – zapytał cicho, gdy odzyskał zdolność myślenia, ale niczego się nie dowiedział. Derek zgromił go wzrokiem.

Robiło się coraz ciemniej, nie na tyle jednak, by prześladowcy, kimkolwiek byli, stracili ich z pola widzenia. Skały nie stanowiły dobrej kryjówki a do pasa wysokich krzewów mieli zbyt daleko, żeby ryzykować bieg. _Inaczej niż w Beacon Hills_ , pomyślał Stiles, _tam przynajmniej rosły lasy, od cholery drzew, właściwie poza lasami niczego więcej tam nie było._ Coraz bardziej dudniło mu w uszach. Słyszał łomot własnego serca, które zmieniło miejsce pobytu i poszybowało gdzieś w górę, zamiast pozostać w zdezelowanej klatce piersiowej. Gdyby chociaż miał jakąś broń, cokolwiek, na czym można by zacisnąć palce i wmówić sobie, że to pomoże, jakiś nóż kuchenny albo otwieracz do konserw. Albo zapalniczkę. Gdyby chociaż Derek nie zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto czeka na pluton egzekucyjny… Stiles przypomniał sobie Tony’ego Montanę, z którym grywał w warcaby, zanim tamten nie zamordował współwięźnia żyletką (właściwie cholera wie, z jakiego powodu) i nie wylądował na gorącym krzesełku. Facet był trupem na długo przed tym jak potaśtali go prądem. Dwuletnie czekanie wyżarło mu mózg.

Otoczyli ich w mgnieniu oka. Banda oberwańców – ni to ludzie, ni zwierzęta, jakby nie mogli się zdecydować, którą wersje wybrać – napędzana dzikim strachem i chęcią odwetu. Może właśnie dlatego, jakby na przekór, Derek się nie przemienił i został w ludzkiej postaci, mimo że odbierał sobie w ten sposób jedyną szansę obrony. Zalała go fala obrazów, produkowanych przez umysł Alfy. Uczucie było tak intensywne, że niemal go powaliło, z trudem utrzymał się na nogach. Rozmowa nie wchodziła w grę, tamci dawno zapomnieli, jak posługiwać się słowami, komunikacja odbywała się na poziomie podprogowym.

Derek próbował utrzymać w ryzach własne wspomnienia, nie pozwolić im przepłynąć do umysłów członków watahy, ale nie do końca mu się to udało. Odpryski poszły w eter. Utknęły w mózgu Alfy jak szkło – wilkołak zawył rozpaczliwie a potem zesztywniał, jakby coś go poraziło, może trucizna, a może impuls elektromagnetyczny. Pozostałe wilki oszalały na chwilę, jeden rzucił się nawet na skały, raniąc się w bok, inny wystrzelił w górę i o mało nie spadł prosto na Stiles’a. Ktoś strzelał w oddali. Wataha rozbiegła się we wszystkie strony a stepy wypełniły się odgłosami nagonki.

 

Stiles zapomniał o oddychaniu, dlatego nabrał teraz do płuc potężny haust powietrza. Zadławił się nim, rozkaszlał. Splunął krwią. Ręce drgały mu z nerwów, jak alkoholikowi, nie byłby w stanie utrzymać w nich nawet fajki – nie wspominając o nożu, czy innej broni. Derek oparł się o skałę i zamknął oczy, wyglądał na ciężko chorego.

– Nie wiem, co to była za psychodrama, i nie chcę wiedzieć, ale spadajmy stąd lepiej. – Tym razem Stiles ocknął się szybciej, niż jego towarzysz, w czym skutecznie pomogły mu okrzyki, dobiegające z coraz to bliższej odległości. Nagle powietrze przeszył rozpaczliwy, agonalny jęk. Wibrował kilka sekund i umilkł, wszystko umilkło. Cisza była bardziej przerażająca, niż poprzedzające ją dźwięki, zapowiadała… coś, czego Stiles na pewno nie chciałby poczuć na własnej skórze. – Derek! Derek, rusz się! O rany, nie dam rady cię nieść!

Ktoś w pobliżu odpalił silnik samochodu. Ktoś inny wybuchł śmiechem. Znowu strzelali, jak w pieprzonym westernie. _To niemożliwe, że nas nie widzą_ , _jest prawie pełnia,_ pomyślał Stiles, dziwiąc się, że jeszcze nie ogarnęła go panika, _bawią się tylko, to coś w rodzaju wojny psychologicznej._ Chciał uderzyć Dereka w twarz, tak jak kiedyś w Beacon Hills, ale całe szczęście nie musiał tego robić, bo Hale popatrzył na niego przytomniej. Wracał do siebie. Przez pewien czas Stiles musiał go podtrzymywać – zapomniał nawet, że bolą go żebra, nie, że boli go każdy kawałek ciała – potem jednak role się odwróciły, organizm wilkołaka szybciej regenerował siły.

– Przypomniało mi się – wydyszał Stiles, gdy dotarli do kolczastych krzewów, jakimś cudem nie zatrzymani przez żadnego z łowców. Ani gliniarzy. Ani zmiennokształtnych. Ani nikogo innego.  – Ten… agent Mulder…

– Padnij!

Stiles nie wahał się ani sekundy, kolejny nawyk nabyty w Oz – jeżeli ktoś krzyczy „padnij”, lepiej nie podnosić głowy, bo można ją stracić. Ziemia smakowała metalicznie, być może dlatego, że to wcale nie była ziemia. Wstrzymał oddech. Ostre światło latarki rozdarło ciemność tuż nad nimi, omiatając poświatą krzaki i drogę pomiędzy nimi. Mieli cholerne szczęście, że nie zrobili dziesięciu kroków więcej.

– Mike, wracaj! Jedziemy. – Krzyknął ktoś, przyzwyczajony do wydawania rozkazów. Kroki, szeleszczące tuż obok, oddaliły się; facet pogwizdywał pod nosem, był zadowolony. Latarka zgasła. Stiles przez długi czas nie otwierał oczu – bał się, że jeśli to zrobi, zobaczy nad sobą uśmiechniętą twarz „dobrego dziadka Argenta”, który powie „a kuku” i wypali mu ze spluwy prosto w łeb. Mimo upływu lat, cień Gerarda nigdy nie przestał go prześladować. Tak naprawdę żaden z nich – ani on, ani Derek, ani tym bardziej Chris – nie potrafili się od niego uwolnić. I już nigdy im się nie uda.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia Bobby wyciągnął z szafy strzelbę. Wmawiał sobie, że po prostu chce ją wyczyścić i sprawdzić, czy jeszcze działa – nie używał jej od wielu lat, odkąd pokłócił się z bratem i przestał wyjeżdżać na polowania – tak naprawdę jednak, w głębi duszy przewidywał krwawą jatkę. I wolał się zabezpieczyć. Skoro ONI, kimkolwiek są, zamierzają bawić w gliniarzy i rewolwerowców, to proszę uprzejmie, Bobby jest na to przygotowany. Nie ma już, co prawda, tyle siły, co przed laty w Wietnamie, ale ze strzelaniem nadal radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Lepiej niż niejeden młodzik, któremu się zdaje, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy.

Napięcie sięgało zenitu – jak w westernie za pięć dwunasta, gdy dwóch nieogolonych gościów w kapeluszach przygotowuje się do walki na środku miasta. W barze u Susie przesiadywali federalni, ze swoim wypachnionym szefem w garniaku od Armaniego, i ze znudzonymi minami przeżuwali kolejne porcje kiełbasek. Było ich czterech. Wyglądali na ludzi, którzy oddaliby wszystko, byleby znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd.

Jego własny pub upodobała sobie ekipa Gestapowca (ta ksywa pasowała do niego jak ulał), i z ponurymi minami grali w pokera na zapałki, pijąc mniej, niż niejedna panienka w ciąży. Najchętniej by ich stamtąd wywalił na zbite mordy, ale niestety, nie miał pretekstu. Poza tym, obnosili się z bronią, jakby się urwali z „Ojca chrzestnego”, a prowokowanie bandy uzbrojonych osiłków to zawsze kiepski pomysł. Dlatego Bobby milczał jak trup, i ukradkiem wyglądał przez okno. Obserwował sklep spożywczy. Tuż przed nim, na krawężniku, oddzielającym parking od ulicy, rozsiedli się jacyś oberwańcy: dziewczyna i dwóch facetów koło trzydziestki. Nigdy wcześniej ich tutaj nie widział. Wyglądali na hippisów albo pensjonariuszy domu wariatów. Kimkolwiek byli, budzili spore zainteresowanie przechodniów, chociaż zdawali się tego nie zauważać.

– To chyba przez tę pełnie ludziom odbija szajba – mruknął Bobby do siebie i na moment zniknął na zapleczu. Musiał zapalić.

Derek i Stiles, jak tylko wrócili z nocnego „spaceru”, zamknęli się na strychu, w pokoju Dereka ( _w pokoju mojej żony_ , poprawił się Bobby, usiłując naprawić zapalniczkę, która jak zwykle odmówiła posłuszeństwa, cholerny chłam), i siedzieli tam do tej pory – o ile jeszcze żyli. Bo równie dobrze mogli się zapić na śmierć albo teleportować do Nibylandii. Bobby naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale świadomość, że pod ladą leży jego stara, kochana strzelba, podtrzymywała go nieco na duchu.

– Puścisz nam Johnny’ego Casha? – zapytał jeden z bandy Gestapowca, chyba najmłodszy, może jego syn. Byli trochę do siebie podobni. – Ale coś archiwalnego.

 _Tak, tylko Johnny’ego Casha tu brakowało_ , pomyślał Bobby, c _óż za wspaniałe wyczucie chwili._ Nastawił jednak płytę. A gdy się odwrócił, żeby wrócić do kantorka i zepsutej zapalniczki, natknął się na Gestapowca we własnej osobie, który stał tuż za nim, wpatrując się w niego z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

– Tu nie można wchodzić – warknął. – Tylko dla personelu.

– To znaczy dla ciebie i tej małej córeczki szeryfa? – Tamten uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. –  Och, zapomnijmy o konwenansach, tak będzie o wiele milej. Hannah nie miałaby nic przeciwko, zresztą teraz jej tutaj nie ma, prawda? Nie, Bobby, nawet o tym nie myśl – dodał, gdy Bobby popatrzył w kierunku lady. – Nie zdążysz, wiesz o tym. Zresztą nie ma takiej potrzeby. To tylko przyjacielska rozmowa.

_Tak, jasne. Dlatego trzymasz rękę w kieszeni._

– No widzisz, od razu lepiej. Powiedz mi, Bobby, jak tam się sprawuje twój nowy współlokator? Bo słyszałem, że masz współlokatora…? Ludzie mówią, że całkiem niezły z niego mechanik, chociaż nieco mrukliwy. Jak on się nazywa…?

– Gówno cię to obchodzi.

– … no tak – ciągnął okularnik, tonem niezobowiązującej pogawędki. – Derek Harris. Czy może raczej Hale? Nigdy nie miałem pamięci do nazwisk. Za to twarze pamiętam doskonale, to mój specjalny talent. Na twoim miejscu uważałbym, kogo wpuszczam pod swój dach, Bobby. Zdecydowanie musimy o tym pogadać. Usiądź i nalej nam whisky.

 

 

Właściwie nie ma już nic do powiedzenia, nic do zrobienia. Stiles siedzi na podłodze, oparty o łóżko, i jest mu wszystko jedno. Paradoksalnie, ogarnia go spokój. Od początku przeczuwał, że nawet nie spróbują uciec – że obaj wcale tego nie chcą – że ten koniec świata przychodzi w najlepszym możliwym momencie, bo i tak nie ma już czego zbierać. _Przepraszam, Chris, ale chyba nie wybuduję domu ani nie posadzę drzewa, o spłodzeniu syna nie wspominając._ _Widocznie tak miało być._

Po paru godzinach przestają nawet rozmawiać. Stiles czuje się jak w apokaliptycznym filmie, zawsze lubił apokaliptyczne filmy, chociaż nie spodziewał się, że stanie się bohaterem jednego z nich. Nigdy nie miał ambicji, żeby zagrać w jakimkolwiek filmie.

Nie wiedzą, kto przyjdzie pierwszy, chociaż Derek stawia na miasteczkową hałastrę. Nie na łowców, ani federalnych, ale na jakiegoś Harry’ego czy Eda, bo oni zawsze prędzej czy później chwytają za widły i nie potrzebują do tego żadnej ideologii. Tak było i będzie, powód zawsze się znajdzie – nie trzeba wiele, żeby usprawiedliwić przed sobą konieczność wysłania kogoś w zaświaty.

Stiles sądzi, że wyścig wygrają federalni, nie tylko dlatego, że ma do nich specjalny sentyment. Jest spokojny aż do szpiku kości, właściwie jakby już go pogrzebali sześć stóp pod ziemią, ponieważ przypomniał sobie, gdzie wcześniej spotkał tajniaka w garniturze.

W Oz.

Prowadzili go do „dziury”, po tym, jak Chris nasłał na niego Irlandczyków, i wtedy na korytarzu minął na korytarzu faceta, idącego do sali widzeń. Musiał być ważną szychą, bo eskortował go sam zastępca dyrektora, który zwykle nie ruszał opasłej dupy zza biurka w gabinecie, wyposażonym tak, jakby jego właściciel był co najmniej prokuratorem generalnym. Stiles nie ma pewności, jakim więźniem interesowało się wtedy FBI, ale chyba zaczyna się domyślać… o ile to, co sobie roi, nie jest początkiem manii prześladowczej albo efektem nadużycia środków przeciwbólowych. Zresztą jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?

– To przypadek. Za dużo zmiennych. Przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, że tak to się potoczy, że pojadę akurat w tę stronę, przecież nawet ja nie wiedziałem, co robię, to nie jest, kurwa, żaden pieprzony „Star Trek”!

– Przypadki nie istnieją.

Derek siedzi blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki, pod oknem. Stykają się kolanami. Stiles zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest strzępem człowieka, ale gdy patrzy na swojego towarzysza, dochodzi do wniosku, że miał w życiu niebywałe szczęście. Chciałby o tym kiedyś napisać, o Dereku, wyciągnąć z niego jeszcze więcej historii – facet przeszedł wszystkie kręgi piekła, w zaświatach nie zostało mu już nic do zwiedzania. Niezły materiał na książkę. Mogliby pojechać razem w parę miejsc, na przykład do tego centrum nielegalnych walk, w ogóle, poszwendać się po kraju, nigdzie nie zagrzewając miejsca na dłużej. Stiles niczego jeszcze przecież nie widział, tylko Beacon Hills i Oz, a to cholernie mało. Zbyt mało jak na kogoś, kto w dzieciństwie marzył o karierze reportera wojennego.

– Niepotrzebnie do niego dzwoniłem. – Stiles ma ochotę przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej, potrzeba fizycznego kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem jest bardzo silna, ale tego nie robi. Zostaje na swoim miejscu. Bawi się złamanym ołówkiem, znalezionym pod łóżkiem. – Nie zrozumiesz tego, sam tego nie rozumiem. Słyszysz? Chyba coś zaczyna się dziać.

– Za wcześnie.

– Czujesz…?

Derek kiwa głową.

– To była chyba jedyna mądra decyzja w moim życiu – mówi Stiles i obaj wiedzą, że ma na myśli ten moment, w którym Peter Hale zaproponował mu przemianę, a on się nie zgodził. Być może, gdyby powiedział wtedy „tak”, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Ale raczej nie. Prawdopodobnie nawet z nadnaturalną siłą wilkołaka nie umiałby pomóc ani sobie, ani innym.

A jednak ktoś się zbliża, mimo stosunkowo wczesnej pory, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Derek patrzy na Stilesa znacząco – miał rację, jego teoria sprawdziła się w stu procentach. Piaszczystą drogą, prowadzącą do domu Bobby’ego, idzie kilku młodych mężczyzn, żaden z nich nie ma więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Przekrzykują się i chyba nie są do końca trzeźwi. Stiles podnosi się podłogi i wygląda przez okno, które wychodzi akurat na tamtą stronę. Poznaje chłopaków, którzy godzinami przesiadywali w barze Bobby’ego: rudych braci bliźniaków, miejscowych mistrzów bilardu, i trzech innych, z wyglądu jeszcze młodszych niż tamci. Tuż za nimi, śmiejąc się głośno, wędrują, trzymając się pod ręce, dwie dziewczyny. Przyszły tu w charakterze widowni, małe miejscowości nie zapewniają młodzieży zbyt wiele rozrywek.

– No dobra, wygrałeś – stwierdza Stiles, przyrastając do ściany za firanką. – Nie wiem, skąd oni wytrzasnęli tę strzelbę, chyba zwinęli starym. Pytanie, czy to żelastwo w ogóle działa…

W tym samym momencie rozlega się huk i szyba rozlatuje się na kawałki.

Derek błyskawicznie odskakuje, słuchając instynktu. Stiles czuje serię drobnych ukłuć na twarzy – przeciera policzek ręką, jest cały we krwi. Dobrze, że żaden odłamek nie wbił się w oko.

– A jednak.

– Odsuń się – nakazuje Derek. – Wleź za łóżko. Jasne? Lepiej będzie, jak sam do nich wyjdę.

– Nie, nie będzie lepiej.

Krzyki przed domem świadczą o tym, że chłopców bardzo ucieszył fakt, że strzelba tak dobrze się spisała. Harry, prowodyr całej akcji i świeżo mianowany strzelec wyborowy, cieszy się najbardziej – jest dumny jak paw i wcale tego nie ukrywa. Co prawda Ella nie przyszła tu wraz z nimi, ale obecność jej koleżanek jest wystarczająco podniecająca.

– Zwariowałeś? Bobby nas zabije. – Mark wygląda na przestraszonego. – Każe nam płacić za szybę. Jezu, Harry, trafimy przez ciebie do pudła!

– Nie pierdol. To my jesteśmy tymi dobrymi, zapomniałeś? – Kiedy to mówi, jest przekonany, że ma rację. Przecież ten człowiek zamordował dwie kobiety i ukrył ich ciała w asfalcie. Może pogrzebał je żywcem…? Trzeba go powstrzymać, zanim znowu zacznie zabijać!

Gdy budowlańcy puścili plotkę o autostopowiczkach – wcześniej wszyscy obstawiali, że zamordowano jakichś gangsterów – Harry postanowił wziąć sprawy w swojej ręce i pokazać wszystkim, szczególnie Elli, na co go stać. Siedzieli z kumplami w barze, pijąc kolejne piwo (dobrze, że ojciec wyjechał w interesach, człowiek miał choć trochę spokoju), i w pewnym momencie pomysł dokopania Derekowi nasunął się sam. _No bo jak tak można_ , perorował Harry, _gliniarze siedzą i żrą kiełbaski u Susie, a przestępca chodzi sobie wolno po mieście?_ _Panowie, tak nie może być. Musimy coś zrobić sami._

I zrobili, ukradli strzelbę, którą ojciec Harry’ego i Eda chował w specjalnej skrytce, kupili w spożywczaku jeszcze po jednym piwie, i poszli „na akcje”. W zasadzie nie bardzo wiedzieli, co zamierzają zrobić, jak już dotrą na miejsce, ale nie przejmowali się tym zbytnio, bo zawsze byli świetni w improwizowaniu.

– Mam nadzieję, że dostaniecie za swoje – powiedziała Ella wyniośle, odrzucając włosy do tyłu, jakby naprawdę miała się czym pochwalić. Kłaki jak kłaki, nic specjalnego. Harry powstrzymał przekleństwo, które samo cisnęło mu się na usta. – Kompletnie zwariowaliście. Zachowujecie się jak banda małolatów, którymi zresztą jesteście.

– W przeciwieństwie do twojego ukochanego psychopaty?

– Naprawdę, Harry, powinieneś się leczyć.

Nie, to nie jest najlepsza pora na myślenie o Elli, Harry nie ma czasu na takie bzdury. Marszczy brwi i porozumiewawczo patrzy na brata. Z ociąganiem przekazuje mu strzelbę.

Ed strzela, ot tak, dla zabawy, prosto w sęk pod oknem, który przypomina rozdziawioną ze zdziwienia gębę. Skubaniec ma świetne oko, powinien zostać snajperem. Swego czasu obaj chcieli zostać komandosami, szkoda, że nie wypaliło.

Frontowe drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich Pan Psychopata we własnej osobie, Harry’emu od razu skacze ciśnienie. Facet nie ma przy sobie broni. I nie podnosi rąk do góry, chociaż właśnie to nakazywałby zdrowy rozsądek.

– O, kogo my tu mamy…

– Wracaj do domu Harry. Zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

 

Stiles bez zdziwienia zauważa, że w stacjonarnym telefonie nie ma sygnału. Natomiast jego własna komórka – najtańszy, bezosobowy model, bez żadnego numeru w książce adresowej – musiał mu wypaść z kieszeni, gdy uciekali przed łowcami i bandą zdziczałych wilkołaków. W każdym razie nigdzie nie można go było znaleźć. Cóż, pomysł wzywania pomocy i tak nie miał większego sensu.

Dom Bobby’ego stoi na uboczu, daleko od głównych ulic. Mimo to, nie są tu sami, zdają sobie z tego sprawę. _Na pewno ktoś nas obserwuje_ , myśli Stiles, _jak nie gliniarze, to łowcy. Tyle tylko, że nikt nawet palcem nie kiwnie, jeżeli te nastoletnie jełopy zaczną nas teraz skalpować. Wszyscy będą szczęśliwi, że ktoś odwala za nich brudną robotę._

W całym domu nie znajduje niczego, co nadawałoby się do obrony. Cholerny Bobby i jego z trudem wypracowany pacyfizm.

– Wiem, Chris. Powinienem być teraz daleko stąd. Sorry, że znowu psuje ci plany – mruczy, przeszukując kuchnię w poszukiwaniu noży. Właściwie powinien być wściekły. Przecież po raz kolejny stał się ofiarą manipulacji – prawdopodobnie nawet człowiek, który sprzedał mu samochód, był podstawiony, Stilesa wcale by to nie zdziwiło. Nie docenił przeciwnika. Nie powinien ani przez moment zapominać, że Chris jest synem Gerarda, cholerny Argent jak zwykle wyprzedzał go o kilka kroków.

 _Ciekawe, czy to też przewidziałeś_ , zaciska zęby i waży w ręku największy nóż, jaki udaje mu się znaleźć. Prawdopodobnie można by przy jego pomocy zedrzeć skórę z niedźwiedzia albo coś w tym rodzaju, tak przynajmniej wygląda. Groźnie. Jest ciężki, ale dobrze leży w dłoni.

Stiles nie zamierza uciekać. Już nie. Nie tym razem.

Nie boi się małolatów ze strzelbą tatusia, wie, że tacy chłopcy, jak oni, nie przetrwaliby w Oz nawet tygodnia. Widział już takich. Niepokoi go raczej to, kto pojawi się następny.

Potem wychodzi przed dom i staje obok Dereka.

– Przegapiłem coś ciekawego? – Pyta, przekładając nóż do drugiej ręki. – Wybaczcie spóźnienie, ale byłem trochę zajęty. Patroszyłem niemowlęta. To zawsze poprawia mi humor.

 

Tamci nie wyglądają na przestraszonych, co Harry’ego trochę deprymuje. Mieli przecież umierać ze strachu, a tymczasem stoją sobie na progu, jakby nigdy nic, naprzeciwko uzbrojonych po zęby, gotowych na wszystko bohaterów. Patrzy na brata, tamten wzrusza ramionami i celuje prosto w głowę Dereka. Udaje, że strzela, mówi: „bum!” i wybucha śmiechem. Dziewczyny piszczą, podekscytowane. Wystarczy jedno piwo, żeby zamieszać im w głowach.

– I co teraz? – pyta ten drugi, cherlawy, z włosami obciętymi niemal na zero. Harry nie pamięta jego imienia. – Zastrzelicie nas a potem zaserwujecie nasze głowy gliniarzom? Na tacy? Zapewne bardzo się ucieszą, tak bardzo, że od razu wsadzą was do aresztu. A potem ześlą do jakiegoś przytulnego kryminału, gdzie szybko ktoś was przecweli, o ile od razu nie potraktuje nożem. No ale jak sobie chcecie, niektórych kręcą takie rozrywki.

– Sam jesteś cwelem – mówi Rico, najbardziej z nich wszystkich pijany, i pluje z rozmachem. – Ty i twój kumpel, morderca dziewczynek. Po co przyjechaliście, co? Nikt was tu nie zapraszał.

– Wierz mi. Bardzo chętnie bym stąd wyjechał, ale niestety – Stiles rozkłada ręce. – Samochód mi się zepsuł. Nawet nie wiecie, jak trudno w dzisiejszych czasach o dobrego mechanika.

Ed strzela. Chybia dosłownie o włos. Derek chyba to przewidział – w każdym razie Stiles ma nadzieję, że to nie kolejna próba samobójcza – bo nawet nie drgnął, kula przeszyła powietrze tuż obok jego ucha i utkwiła w futrynie. Jedna z dziewczyn o mało nie mdleje ze strachu, przytula się do najmłodszego z napastników, Marka, który nie ma chyba ochoty na zabawę w wojaczkę. Tamten obejmuje ją ramieniem. Jest blady jak śmierć a kącik jego warg drgają w nerwowym tiku, wygląda to prawie komicznie. _Biedny dzieciak,_ myśli Stiles, _ale z drugiej strony, może to mu uświadomi, że powinien sobie znaleźć innych przyjaciół. Ci tutaj, to stracona sprawa._

Rudy chce strzelić po raz kolejny, ale mu nie wychodzi, bo ktoś go obezwładnia i wyrywa broń z ręki. Trwa to dosłownie kilka sekund. Strzelba szybuje w kierunku Dereka, który łapie ją w locie i przyciska do policzka. Nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że doskonale wie, jak jej użyć i, w razie czego, nie zawaha się ani chwili.

– Minus dziesięć punktów za refleks – oznajmia ktoś znajomym, chropowatym głosem. – Żołnierz nigdy nie idzie na akcję po pijaku. To osłabia koncentrację. A teraz spierdalajcie stąd, póki nie zmieniłem zdania. Właściwie powinienem was zawlec na posterunek, ale znajcie moją litość… O szybie pogadamy później, z waszym ojcem, na pewno bardzo się ucieszy, jak mu wszystko opowiem.

Rico chce protestować, już-już otwiera usta, żeby skląć Bobby’ego na czym świat stoi za wspieranie kryminalistów, ogranicza się jednak do kopnięcia furtki. Ed zwija się z bólu: oberwał w kolana i ledwo kuśtyka, brat ciągnie go za ramię, żeby zmusić go do odwrotu. Bohaterstwo bohaterstwem, ale trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy się wycofać. Mark mówi „przepraszam” i znika niczym sen złoty, z trudem powstrzymując się od biegu. Obie dziewczyny trzymają się go jak cienie, facet wyszedł na całej aferze najlepiej. Derek nie musi nawet strzelać, po „odważnych” napastnikach nie ma już śladu, prawdopodobnie poszli lizać rany, czy może raczej zalewać promilami zranioną dumę, na jakimś odludziu z dala od ludzi. _Tym gorzej dla nich_ , myśli Stiles, _nie należy urządzać libacji w czasie pełni, gdy po okolicy kręcą się wilkołaki i łowcy, cholera wie, co gorsze i bardziej niebezpieczne dla zdrowia._ Przynajmniej jeden problem mają z głowy.

– Z innymi nie pójdzie już tak łatwo – mówi Bobby poważnie, bardzo poważnie, i czar momentalnie pryska. Stilesowi robi się słabo. – Powinniście uciekać. – Stary kładzie niedźwiedzią łapę na ramieniu Dereka. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście, ale teraz musicie. Natychmiast.

– Bobby…

– Weźcie mój samochód, i tak prawie wcale nim nie jeżdżę.

– Bobby, to nie takie proste.

– Oni was zabiją. Umiem rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś blefuje, wierzcie mi, to nie jest blef. Nie wiem, w co się wpakowaliście, ale… Derek. Proszę. – Derek odwraca wzrok. – Po prostu odjedźcie i nigdy tu nie wracajcie.

Stiles nie ma pojęcia, skąd się biorą tacy ludzie. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś taki, jak Bobby, w ogóle istnieje, gdyby to była powieść, już dawno ktoś by go sprzątnął. Słychać rzężenie silnika, ktoś nadjeżdża od strony miasta. Przez twarz Bobby’ego przemyka cień, który ściera iluzję – barman wygląda teraz na tyle lat, ile ma naprawdę, nie próbuje niczego udawać.

– Za późno – mówi powoli, opuszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała. – Cholera, jest już za późno. Miałem wam powiedzieć, żebyście się poddali agentowi Webbowi. Bo w przeciwnym razie łowcy, kimkolwiek są, zrobią z was miazgę.

– W porządku. – Derek opiera strzelbę o ziemię. Wygląda na spokojnego, ale Stiles nie ma wątpliwości, że w jego głowie aż huczy od obrazów, które on najchętniej ubrałby w słowa. Każdy radzi sobie ze swoimi demonami tak, jak potrafi najlepiej. – Wejdźcie do domu. Wejdź – poprawia się szybko. – Bobby, wejdź do środka i zamknij się od wewnątrz na klucz. Ta sprawa nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.

– Jak to nie ma? Do diabła, przecież…

– Strzelają gdzieś w centrum – przerywa im Stiles. – Słyszycie? Chyba powinniśmy tam pójść, bo prędzej czy później i tak tutaj dotrą. Ukrywanie się nie ma większego sensu.

 

Księżyc jest wielki, czerwonawy i wisi tuż nad ziemią jak chiński lampion. Nie słychać szczekania psów, które zwykle urządzają o tej porze koncerty; nawet owady zamilkły; z sąsiednich domów nie dobiega ani muzyka, ani odgłosy rozmów, wokół panuje całkowita cisza. Jakimś cudem udało im się przekonać Bobby’ego, żeby został u siebie w domu, argument, że z jedną sprawną nogą będzie ich tylko opóźniał – chociaż brutalny – pozwolił mu podjąć jedyną sensowną decyzję.

Derek skrada się tak cicho, że pod jego stopami nie łamie się żadna gałązka. Natomiast Stiles odnosi wrażenie, że robi więcej hałasu, niż stado pijanych nastolatków, wracających do domu po koncercie.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz iść do tego gościa i powiedzieć: hej, nazywam się Derek Hale, jestem winny, przyznaję się, możesz mnie teraz aresztować?

– Może.

– I myślisz, że będę stał w pobliżu, jedząc popcorn, i przyglądał się, jak pakują cię do radiowozu?

To jest pytanie retoryczne, więc Derek zbywa je milczeniem. Stiles usiłuje dorównać mu kroku – dobrze, że przed wyjściem połknął kolejną porcję tabletek, bo pewnie nie dałby rady. Oczywiście jego mózg produkuje rozmaite plany działania, niestety żaden nie pasuje do okoliczności. Wieje wiatr, chyba znowu zbiera się na burzę. Pogoda tego roku przekracza granice rozsądku i Stiles nie może się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to przez apokalipsę. _Brakuje tylko deszczu żab i piorunów układających się w wersety z Pisma Świętego_ , myśli, wdychając powietrze pachnące ozonem. Skoro nawet on, człowiek z krwi i kości, banalny jak przydrożne osty, wyczuwa, że pełnia księżyca odwraca istniejący porządek rzeczy, to jak czują się wilkołaki?

Ta noc należy do łowców, którzy nawet nie próbują stwarzać pozorów – po prostu robią swoje, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Ludziom łatwo wmówić, że nic się nie stało, nic nadnaturalnego w każdym razie. W pobliżu popełniono przecież przestępstwo, więc nic dziwnego, że „tajniacy” urządzają obławę. Takie są procedury, państwo chroni swoich obywateli. Dlatego najlepiej nie wyściubiać nosa z domu, a potem, gdy wszystko się uspokoi, obejrzeć całą  historię w wieczornym dzienniku i porządnie ją oplotkować.

– Swoją drogą, zajebisty plan – mruczy Stiles i ma ochotę dodać „cholerny Argent”, nie robi tego jednak, żeby nie wywoływać ducha z lasu. – Naprawdę. Jestem pełen podziwu. To chyba nie jest pojedyncza wataha, prawda?

Nie jest. W jedno miejsce zagoniono co najmniej cztery, co prawda niezbyt liczne, ale za to dzikie i bardzo niebezpieczne – prawdziwa gratka dla kolekcjonerów. Derek wyczuwa ból rozrywanych mięśni. Panikę. Upojenie zabijaniem. Są chwile, że chciałaby dołączyć do tej krwawej orgii, nawet, jeżeli wiązałoby się to z szybkim zgonem (może właśnie dlatego) ale wie, że to nie ma sensu. Kiedyś próbował funkcjonować w obrębie podobnej watahy i wytrzymał zaledwie kilka miesięcy.

– Jesteś krańcowym produktem dekadencji. – Stiles czyta mu w myślach. – W porównaniu z tymi… tam. I miałeś rację. Naprawdę chodzi wyłącznie o ciebie.

– Wcale mnie to nie cieszy, wierz mi. Stój! – Wyciąga rękę, zagradzając drogę Stilesowi. – I zostań tutaj. Potrafisz wytrzymać w jednym miejscu dłużej niż dziesięć sekund?

– Wytrzymałem w pudle ponad pięć lat, więc jak myślisz, do diabła.

 

Mają nie tylko samochody, ale i motocykle – a może quady? – tym razem przyjechali większą ekipą. Mimo pełni, wspomagają się latarkami, które błyskają wśród skał, niczym błędne ogniki, stop, raczej więzienne reflektory. Jedna wataha na pewno nie miałaby z nimi szans, natomiast trudno powiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby kilka watah zaczęło ze sobą współpracować. Stiles wcale nie kibicuje wilkołakom, nie podoba mu się jednak, że łowcy dostali od federalnych _carte blanche_. Takie rzeczy nie powinny się zdarzać, to najprostsza droga do katastrofy.

_Ciekawe, czy zabicie tych kobiet też zleciłeś osobiście, Chris. A może wysłuchałeś tylko spowiedzi jakiegoś gangstera?_

Derek znika i nagle robi się strasznie pusto. Stiles zostaje sam. Z początku nic się nie dzieje, warkot silników coraz bardziej się oddala – łowcy pognali w innym kierunku – a księżyc świeci prosto w oczy, absolutnie obojętny na to, co się dzieje na Ziemi. Nierealność przestrzeni zapiera dech w piersiach. _Właściwie jest prawie pięknie_ , myśli Stiles, wędrując w kółko, _prawie spokojnie._ Aż chciałoby się napisać jakiś wiersz, zanucić piosenkę, najlepiej jedną z tych rzewnych, irlandzkich ballad: coś o żegnaniu rodzinnych stron i dziewczynie, czekającej w porcie na powrót ukochanego, który od dawna leży na dnie oceanu. Dziewczyna mogłaby mieć na imię Mary Ann. Jeden, dwa, trzy kroki w lewo… jeden, dwa, trzy kroki w prawo…

 _Płacz, teraz płacz, teraz możesz. Nigdy publicznie_ , mówi Chris Argent. Jego więzienna bluza pachnie tytoniem, jednym konkretnym rodzajem tytoniu, Stiles zna ten zapach na pamięć. Atak paniki mija, zostaje tylko ból głowy, sięgający aż do samego rdzenia. Następnego dnia zaciska zęby i wraca do kieratu, ale cały czas czuje na sobie uważne spojrzenie. Gdy podczas rozmowy z dilerem, jednym z tych głupio sprytnych, którym się wydaje, że nikt im nie podskoczy, na chwilę unosi głowę, napotyka wzrok Argenta. Chris mruży oczy w świetle jarzeniówek. Potem odchodzi z rękami w kieszeniach a Stiles podaje dilerowi ostateczną kwotę i ubija interes.

Pierwszy pobyt w „dziurze”, ten najgorszy. Po śmierci ojca. Stiles krzyczy tak głośno, że po godzinie nadwyręża gardło i traci głos; dłonie ma zdarte do krwi od walenia w ściany. W głowie pozostaje jedynie czerń, tłusta jak olej, zlepiająca wszystkie myśli. Jeden.. dwa… trzy kroki w prawo. Stop. Obrót. W pewnym momencie przychodzi nawet strażnik, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje, ale wtedy jest już po wszystkim, więzień leży na ziemi z palcami wplątanymi we włosy i z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Pokonany. Nie ma pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje i nie będzie tego wiedział przez następnych kilkanaście godzin.

 _Ukierunkuj gniew,_ cios o mało nie zwala go z nóg, _tylko to może ci pomóc_. Nie wierzy, próbuje protestować, ale w końcu hamulce puszczają i uderza Chrisa z całych sił, tak, żeby bolało. Potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Tamten nawet się nie broni, chociaż mógłby go pokonać jednym palcem. Stiles czuje dziką furię, tłucze na oślep, krzyczy, a potem coś w nim pęka i zostaje tylko czysty smutek. Osuwa się więc na ziemię i obejmuje kolana ramionami; drży na całym ciele, z trudem oddycha. Argent klęka naprzeciwko niego, włosy ma zlepione od krwi a opuchlizna zasłania mu prawe oko. Wygląda jak ofiara wypadku drogowego. Coś mówi, ale Stiles nie rozumie ani słowa, słowa są w tej chwili nieważne, liczy się ton. I silne ręce, które podnoszą cię do pionu i podtrzymują w górze tak długo, aż jesteś w stanie utrzymać się na nogach sam, bez niczyjej pomocy.

 _Dlaczego myślisz o tym właśnie teraz?_ Trzy kroki w lewo… trzy kroki w prawo… Nadal nic się nie dzieje i Stiles nie ma pojęcia, czy minęło pięć minut, pięć godzin, czy pięć stuleci. Dereka nigdzie nie widać, przestrzeń jest pusta, wielka i przytłaczająca, jak powierzchnia planety z filmu science fiction. Skały rysują się na tle nieba jak posągi, wykute przed wiekami przez obcą cywilizację, Stiles dostrzega w nich kształty – postacie – całe historie opowiedziane w kamieniu. Chciałby je przetłumaczyć, ale jego zdolności translatorskie przestają istnieć, dlatego dziwne znaczki pozostają dziwnym znaczkami i nie ma w nich żadnego sensu. Wychyla się zza skał i jeszcze raz ogarnia wzrokiem ten księżycowy krajobraz, coraz bardziej rozmazany, jakby ktoś wylał na płótno zbyt wiele wody. Potem robi krok do tyłu, i jeszcze jeden. Czuje się tutaj niepotrzebnym elementem – błędem malarza – dlatego woli usunąć się w cień, opuścić ramy obrazu.

 _Nie jestem taki, jak wy. Nie opanowałem magicznych mocy. Jak przyjdzie co do czego, nie dobiegnę, potknę się, złamię nogę, i tyle będzie ze mnie pożytku. Sarkazm to moja jedyna obrona._ Jeden krok w lewo… obrót, potem jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze. Wiruje. Czuje się pusty w środku, pozbawiony nie tylko sił, ale i energii życiowej; jest tylko skorupą, która rozpada się przy najlżejszym dotknięciu. Nie można jej posklejać. Derek nic nie mówi, obejmuje go tylko ramieniem i targa mu włosy, jak młodszemu bratu, którego nigdy nie miał. Siedzą na skarpie, w dole rozciągają się lasy, pełne niepokojących odgłosów.

Gdzieś tam, nieco dalej, Gerard Argent wypija ostatni kieliszek wina i zapada się w fotel. Nie czuje strachu, jest przyjemnie odprężony. Jego syn robi właśnie dwusetną pompkę i zamierza zrobić kolejne dwieście, zanim puści się biegiem przez las, żeby zapomnieć o tym, co go dręczy. Natomiast jego wnuczka siedzi wyprostowana na łóżku i reguluje oddech, wyrzucając z głowy niepotrzebne myśli – potrafi tkwić w takiej pozycji bez ruchu przez wiele godzin, głucha na świat zewnętrzny. Nazajutrz, gdy będzie strzelać do przyjaciół, nawet nie zadrży jej ręka. Gerard uśmiecha się do siebie i odstawia butelkę na biurko. Wie, że wyciągnął z przesłanek odpowiednie wnioski.

Derek nie wraca. Tak samo jak wtedy, przed laty, gdy ziemia usuwała się spod stóp, a kawałki darni, kamienie i drobne gałęzie fruwały w powietrzu, raniąc odsłonięte fragmenty ciała. Jeszcze jeden krok… Stiles siada na ziemi i gładzi dłonią ostre, zsuszone źdźbła trawy, wsłuchuje się w ciszę, przerywaną od czasu do czasu odgłosami dalekich wybuchów. _Gdzie jesteś? Dlaczego ja jestem tutaj?_ Na chwilę chowa twarz w dłoniach i robi się całkiem ciemno. Potem z mroku wyłania się Scott – Stiles wie, że to on, chociaż jego twarz jest zniekształcona do tego stopnia, że trudno ją rozpoznać.

 _To tylko sen,_ mówi Chris Argent, gdy Stiles po raz kolejny krzyczy przez sen, narażając się na stek wyzwisk, z czego: Stiliński, chuju, zamknij mordę, jest najłagodniejszym określeniem. Strażnik uderza pięściami w drzwi celi i każe się uspokoić. _To minie. Wszystko mija._ Obaj wiedzą, że to nieprawda, ale w tamtym momencie Stiles tak bardzo chce Chrisowi uwierzyć, że w końcu zamyka oczy raz jaz jeszcze, i tym razem nie widzi niczego aż do samego rana. Budzi się z gorączką. Jest zbyt słaby, żeby ruszyć się z łóżka, dlatego do szpitala trafia na noszach.

Najgorsza jest bezsilność, poczucie, że nic, absolutnie nic nie zależy od twoje woli. Mógłbyś wyć, ciąć ręce żyletką, rwać włosy z głowy, a i tak nikogo by to nie wzruszyło – i w żaden sposób nie zmieniło twojej sytuacji. Przez cały dzień Stiles chodzi jak błędny, nie potrafi usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Gdyby ktoś wpadł na pomysł, żeby go zamordować, prawdopodobnie nie napotkałby żadnego oporu. _Nie rób mi tego, nie umieraj. Nie teraz._ O mało nie trafia do „dziury” za przepychanki z jakimś małoletnim gangsterem z El Norte. Na każdą próbę zagajenia reaguje zabójczą ironią. Ma ochotę rozpłatać komuś brzuch. Potem dowiaduje się, że operacja się udała i Argent będzie żył, i z trudem powstrzymuje się, żeby nie paść na kolana na środku stołówki. Robi to dopiero w celi, gdy nikt nie patrzy.

– Nie wytrzymam – mówi głośno. – Zaczynam tu wariować. – Waha się jeszcze przez chwilę a potem opuszcza w miarę bezpieczną kryjówkę i wędruje wzdłuż linii krzewów, co chwila oglądając się za siebie. Widać go jak na dłoni, wie o tym, księżyc jest naprawdę ogromny, ale wszystko jest lepsze od niepewności. Cały czas chodzi mu po głowie jakaś melodia, której nie potrafi zidentyfikować. Czuje mdłości.

 _Od razu działasz, zamiast trochę pomyśleć_ , powiedziałby Chris i miałby racje, jak zwykle. Wybuch zwala go z nóg; jest tak niespodziewany, że bardziej zaskakuje, niż budzi przerażenie. Czysty surrealizm. Z poziomu ziemi dostrzega ogień, łowcy rozpalili ognisko, jakby to była Noc Walpurgii, nie, to granat podpalił suche trawy – wystarczyła tylko iskra. Alfa jeszcze walczy, nie pogodził się z nieuniknionym, chociaż dla łowców to tylko rozrywka, trochę jak wyrywanie muchom skrzydełek. W pobliżu, oparty o samochód, stoi agent Webb, czyszcząc paznokcie scyzorykiem – nie wydaje się zainteresowanym tym, co dzieje się naprzeciw niego, chociaż widowisko jest doprawdy interesujące. Młodzi łowcy zachowują się tak, jak Harry i jego kumple po kilku browarach, pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, że coś takiego jak Kodeks w ogóle istnieje. Wszyscy są tacy sami. Wszyscy.

Stiles przylega do ziemi całym ciałem, najchętniej zrobiłby się niewidzialny, pół życia marzył tylko o tym, żeby rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Już wie, że Derek nie wytrzymał – że tym razem, zamiast uciec, rzucił się w wir czegoś, czego nawet nie potrafi zrozumieć. I zamierza dać się zabić. Nigdy nie chodziło mu o nic innego.

 _Nie rób mi tego. Nie umieraj. Nie teraz. Nie chcę tego wszystkiego przeżywać od początku._ Stiles jak we śnie podnosi się na nogi i idzie, potykając się, w kierunku łowców – jeszcze go nie zauważyli, są zajęci strzelaniem do Alfy, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Nie chce na to patrzeć. Nie może. Ciała trzech innych wilkołaków, pocięte na kawałki, leżą niedaleko ogniska, jak porzucone zabawki; to ci sami, których Bobby widział przed sklepem, dziewczyna i dwóch facetów. Derek jeszcze walczy – wyraźnie go oszczędzają, pewnie taką umowę zawarli z federalnymi, albo po prostu przedłużają w nieskończoność chwile przyjemności. Lubią się bawić, są przecież młodzi. Nigdzie nie widać ich szefa, tego, który wygląda jak oficer SS, ale Stiles nie ma wątpliwości, że i on za chwilę wyłoni się z ciemności, żeby zakończyć akcję. Albo zadać ostateczny cios.

Ma rację. Nagle czuje na karku czyjś oddech a o jego kręgosłup opiera się lufa pistoletu. Nie próbuje uciekać, po prostu idzie dalej w tym samym tempie. Patrzy prosto w ogień. Gdyby zamknął teraz oczy, nadal widziałby migoczące płomienie.

– Nie był pan brany pod uwagę jako bohater naszego show, panie Stiliński, ale skoro już się pan pojawił… – Głos łowcy jest spokojny i uprzejmy, jakby spotykali się na bankiecie u ambasadora, a nie na środku prerii podczas eksterminacji wilkołaków. Derek przewraca się, ugodzony strzałą, prawdopodobnie zatrutą, Stiles zaciska ręce w pięści. – … to odprowadzimy pana w bezpieczne miejsce, żeby nic się panu nie stało. Przypadki chodzą po ludziach. Szczególnie w dzisiejszych czasach.

Agent Webb podnosi wzrok znad swoich paznokci, słyszy, że ktoś się zbliża. Właściwie mógłby już teraz przerwać całą zabawę, sprawa jest przecież zakończona, ale zna ludzi o mentalności żołnierzy i wie, że muszą się wyszumieć. Dlatego wzrusza ramionami i daje młodym jeszcze kilka minut. Byleby tylko nie zamordowali z rozpędu Dereka Hale’a – tego jednak nie zrobią, bo dobrze wiedzą, co ich czeka za złamanie rozkazów.

– Nie chce pan chyba wrócić do więzienia? – ciągnie łowca. – A może jednak…? Człowiek to niesamowita istota, potrafi przystosować się do każdych warunków. Niemal jak pasożyt. Nie, źle mówię, zupełnie jak pasożyt, przecież wszyscy jesteśmy pasożytami. Nie myśli pan chyba o tym, żeby zrobić teraz coś głupiego? Musiałbym pana zabić, a nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty.

– Nie. Nie myślę – odpowiada Stiles zgodnie z prawdą, bo faktycznie nie myśli, gdy robi nagły unik i wyrywa się łowcy, zanim tamten orientuje się, co się naprawdę stało. Źle ocenił sytuację, nie przewidział, że jego więzień będzie zdolny do takiego zachowania. I na tyle sprawny fizycznie. _Przepraszam, Chris,_ przemyka Stilesowi przez głowę, a potem nie ma już nic, tylko bieg bez końca, ból w klatce piersiowej, i ogień wewnątrz czaszki. Przedśmiertny krzyk Alfy wypełnia przestrzeń, wreszcie go dobili, gdyby tę śmierć opisywał Rimbaud, połączyłby czerwień z popielną szarością. Cholerna synestezja. Derek klęczy, strzały w jego piersi przywodząc na myśl świętego Sebastiana, o Boże, Stiles, skąd ci się biorą takie skojarzenia. Czasami mnie przerażasz. I bardzo dobrze, Chris, właśnie ten efekt chciałem osiągnąć.

– Stiles! Nie!

Niebo jest nagle tak blisko, że można je dotknąć ręką. Księżyc potwornieje do niesamowitych rozmiarów, Stiles ma wrażenie, że zaraz zerwie się z żyłki i spadnie na dół,  miażdżąc mu kości. Jak monstrualnych rozmiarów bombka na choinkę. Właściwie jest mu teraz dobrze, wygodnie, wata oddziela go od wszystkich dźwięków i emocji, to takie kojące. Tylko obserwacja, żadnej analizy. Oczy Dereka też są jasne, ale nie aż tak bardzo, za dużo w nich czarnych plam. Coś do niego mówi, chyba nawet nim potrząsa, Stiles jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby czytać z ruchu jego warg. _Przepraszam, Derek, ale chyba nie napiszę już o nas żadnej historii._

Bombka wiruje i wiruje, coraz szybciej, rozpędzając się do prędkości światła, aż w końcu spada i rozbija się na tysiące kawałków. Być może dlatego, że agent Webb strzela w niebo. Jeden z łowców podnosi Dereka na nogi, łamiąc mu przy tym rękę; ogień rozprzestrzenia się coraz bardziej i ludziom, zamkniętym w domach wydaje się, że płonie cała preria; co za infernalny krajobraz, myśli Bobby, upijając się do nieprzytomności ostatnią butelką whisky. Następnego dnia, gdy nieco wytrzeźwieje, wyjmie linę z garażu i powiesi się na drzewie w ogrodzie, gdzie znajdzie go po paru godzinach córka szeryfa. Ludzie powiedzą, że zabiła go tęsknota za żoną albo niedoleczona trauma wojenna. _Stary drań nigdy tak naprawdę nie wrócił z Wietnamu,_ będą kiwać głowami, pijąc za niego wódkę w jego dawnym barze, bo przecież tego by sobie życzył. Nigdy nie lubił sprawiać innym problemów.

Bombka wiruje i wiruje, coraz szybciej, rozpędzając się do prędkości światła, aż w końcu spada i rozbija się na tysiące kawałków. Synoptycy zapowiadali burzę, może nawet tornado, pogoda tego roku ciągle sprawia kłopoty. Deszcz szybko, w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut, zalewa płonącą prerię, dzięki czemu nie trzeba wzywać straży pożarnej. Łowcy sprzątają, zabierają swoje zabawki i odjeżdżają, grzęznąc co chwila w rozmiękłym gruncie. Agent Webb zamyka nad otępiałym z bólu i od trucizny (dzięki Bogu, ci idioci nie użyli śmiertelnej dawki) Derekiem Halem klapę od bagażnika, potem chowa nóż do kieszeni i siada za kierownicę. Zastanawia się, jak napisać oba raporty: ten oficjalny, i ten przeznaczony wyłącznie dla jednej osoby; nigdy nie był mocny w takich rzeczach. Odpala silnik i powoli jedzie w kierunku miasteczka, uważając, żeby nie zniszczyć karoserii służbowego wozu.

Stiles już tego nie widzi.

Odpływa.

 

**Epilog**

 

Strażniczka jest niebrzydka (chociaż to kwestia gustu), potężna i mówi z wyraźnym akcentem z Południa. Bez problemu można ją sobie wyobrazić w roli Calamity Jane. Uwielbia paralizatory a pałką posługuje się lepiej, niż niejeden facet, dlatego lepiej jej nie podpaść – ci, którzy próbowali, skończyli w szpitalu a jeden do dzisiaj ma problem z chodzeniem.

Derek wie to wszystko, ponieważ jego towarzysz to wie. I chętnie dzieli się informacjami.

– No dobra, zamknijcie się! – krzyczy Lucy, bo tak ma na imię strażniczka, i wszyscy posłusznie milkną. Derek zastyga na chwilę, potem jednak ściąga do końca „cywilną” bluzę i wkłada więzienne łachy, śmierdzące pralnią chemiczną. Jest przekonany, że co najmniej trzy osoby w pomieszczeniu zastanawiają się, co oznacza jego tatuaż – pewnie biorą go za członka jakiegoś gangu. – W Emerald City mamy więcej zasad, niż w całym zasranym Oz razem wziętym, dlatego lepiej szybko je przyswójcie. Żadnego prania po mordach, żadnego pieprzenia, żadnych wrzasków i chamskich zachowań. Czy to jasne? Utrzymujecie cele w czystości, grzecznie pracujecie w fabryce, uczęszczacie na wszystkie zajęcia, na jakie was wyślemy. Bez szemrania. Każdy przejaw niesubordynacji będzie natychmiast karany. To my decydujemy, kiedy śpicie, kiedy jecie i kiedy możecie się wysrać. A to są wasi sponsorzy…

– Pieprzyć sponsorów – mruczy ktoś na tyle głośno, że wszyscy to słyszą. Parę osób wybucha śmiechem. Lucy marszczy brwi.

– …pomogą wam przywyknąć do tego miejsca – ciągnie jednak niezmordowanie, nie dając się sprowokować. – Wytłumaczą, o co w tym biega. Proszę, proszę, nie wstydźcie się, zapraszamy do środka!

Chrisa Argenta nazywają Pułkownikiem. Derek to wie, ponieważ jego towarzysz to wie, i chętnie dzieli się informacjami. A jest w Oz po raz czwarty i zna tutaj każdy zakamarek. Recydywa. Prawdopodobnie jak tylko wyjdzie na wolność, znowu popełni jakieś przestępstwo, żeby trafić z powrotem do pudła.

– Chris Argent. – Lucy dokonuje prezentacji – Derek Hale. Bądźcie grzeczni, chłopcy!

Żaden nie wyciąga ręki. Nie odzywa się ani słowem. Derek nadal siedzi na ławce i właśnie zapina buty (sznurówki są zabronione), natomiast Argent stoi kilka kroków od niego z rękami w kieszeniach. Nie odrywają od siebie wzroku. Ani przez sekundę. W pewnej chwili napięcie między nimi staje się tak oczywiste, że zwraca uwagę pozostałych więźniów. Towarzysz Dereka smutno kręci głową. Nie ma wątpliwości, jak to wszystko się skończy.

– Szkoda – wzdycha i ciężko podnosi się z miejsca. Ma już swoje lata, więc łamie go w krzyżu od przeciągów. – Ale i tak czasami bywa.

W duchu dodaje, że będzie z tego kolejna, więzienna legenda. Byleby tylko znalazł się ktoś, kto opowie ją innym.

 

 

_koniec_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
